


Hot cocoa with mini marshmallows

by Castiel_Holmes



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Gotham (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Dark Barry Allen, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Minor Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Holmes/pseuds/Castiel_Holmes
Summary: Leonard Snart not only managed to scape the death after the Oculus affair and got back to the Legends, he also ended up being afected by a meta on a mission and the crew found no other way to help him more than drop him right in Central City's 2017 Flash's quarters at STAR Labs, were Barry was still adapting back after being in the speed force.Ok so, I've fallen so bad for this ship that I'm going to try my "first ever" fic in English -so, sorry for the mistakes-October 13th.- I've added some Penguin/Riddler elements in chapter 7, and it's backgroung but it is important for the plot, and I don't know how to put in the tags that is a background relationship but you're warned.





	1. Coming back

NOW

Cisco couldn’t believe his eyes. It couldn’t be, he had to be hallucinating or seeing a ghost. He was supposed to be dead- unless this was a past-Captain Cold coming to the future or something. It must be that, because the badass way to walk -quite audible-, those goggles, that parka… It had to be him. And Barry, despite all that had running on his recently-returned life, would be more than happy to know. So that’s why he called him the second he saw the villain walking through STAR Labs heading to the cortex, and the moment Snart stopped in the entrance, Barry was already facing him with a smile.

He looked from a safe distance behind a desk, Snart might have been playing nice working among the Legends, but he knew better. It was fascinating though, to see Barry and Cold flirt every time they faced each other – even if they would denied it to death-

But something was weird, Snart just kept his smirk in place and didn’t take back his hood or the goggles, when normally would be teasing Barry already. The last must have notice that too, because he dropped the smile and started the questions.

 

* * *

 

TWO DAYS AGO

The explosion of the Oculus didn't erased him from existence. Just throw him into some kind of limbo. And that kind of limbo, allowed to watch everything was happening with his crew, and the league of doom. It wasn't easy to leave there, there wasn’t any doors nor a street, anything really. But somehow, after a disruption in the matrix of that space -disruption that looked too much like a yellow lightning- he was able to leave. Finding the Legends after that wasn't so difficult, since he ended up arriving to the same messed up time line as the crew, Los Angeles 2017.

They had to work on making things right, after the weird moment in which the most of the crew jumped to him on a group hug and him telling not ever do that again -but with Mick ignoring him right away and hugging him again not a second after with such a force he had a hard time trying to get his breath back without making an scene-

It definitely would take some time. Not only was he back from the death, but there were actual dinosaurs there. And weird buildings. How could the humans survive there with such creatures was beyond him. And they had no spear of destiny to fix it. 

They tried time-jumping the dinosaurs, but Gideon wouldn't be able to start the jump in the wave raider. He was just sharing a beer with Mick while they worked with Jax on repairs when something crazy happened. They had to cover Jax while he run to the professor who was helping from the inside of the ship and it was kinda fun being back shooting with his partner until the people who attacked them reorganized and he could spot them. There was a black male on a blue and black suit with yellow lightning, a guy with a yellow-ish suit with a skull on his chest who was laughing like crazy, a man on a black suit with a... was that a red eye on his chest? A lady with a helmet that made her head look like a bullet, and oh, she was floating, and the other two ladies just made him and Mick shrug: the first had white hair, blue and white suit and.. oh yes, she was icing everything around her. The second one seemed to be onfire, quite literally, just her fire was green. Finally, some creep small guy in a weird three-pieced suit and a tall hat who seemed to be in charge, because he was in the back, sitting all relaxed next to some-one who was morphing their shape every second.

\- Hey, Sara! This would be a marvelous time for you all to come back, there's a metahuman attack back here and we're outnumbered- He tried the comms, while Firestorm came out the ship and started shooting some fire to the metas.

\- We're hands-full over here too! you have to- ed- whi- 

\- I'll shot the ice girl boss, guess the fire one's yours-

But the Black-lightning guy sent them a lightning and he was reminded of Barry a bit, so he tried to iced him first. Easier think than done, because while he was shooting the Cold Gun the Fire girl put herself in front of the guy and made some kind of shield of fire. Jax was having a hard time trying to shoot to the man in black who disappeared and appeared out of nowhere while the skull-guy was sending him blasts similar to his own. Mick was having his match with the Ice-girl, when the flying-bullet-girl punched him on the face. She must have super-strength, because the punch made Mick fall really hard to the floor, but the moment she step into Mick's place, she got iced by the Ice-girl. 

\- That was  _Cold_ , Ice-girl. And here I thought _I_  was a bad team-player.

She didn't answer, didn't looked at him, seemed frozen there for a moment in which the guy in the hat moved his mouth and then she was moving again, shooting ice-blasts to Firestorm. He helped Mick to get in his feet, and his friend instantly shot the Ice-girl again. 

\- Firestorm, Mick, they're being controlled by the Hat-guy. We take him down, we win. Mick, to my back.- 

Mick got his idea. They would make Ice and Fire girls annul each other as the Flash once made them, they just needed to actually get their backs together to know they had the right angle and then pray to be quick enough to get out of the way. 

Between all the crazy, it wasn't so incredible they achieved it.

\- Mick, cover me!

As always, Mick had his back instantly by helping Firestorm and he shoot to the Hatter. Oh, he got punched by the morphing someone, but that didn't stop the blast of the Cold Gun on the Hatter's torso, which made the sound like something -some device- got broken and voilá, all the metas -ok no, the skull one no- stopped. In fact the other metas helped with the skull-guy, and while Leonard was still in the floor after the punch, the Hatter shoot the morphing-guy. Not that he could recall, because he was already unconscious.

 

* * *

 

 

When he got back to his senses, he was on the med-bay. Mick was adjusting something in the med-monitor for him, and Sara was staring. 

\- Good to have you back, sleeping beauty - she said teasingly - You should come to meet our meta-friends, they're very grateful for you saving them from the Mad Hatter.

\- Mad Hat- "Mad Hatter, seriously?" was what he was about to say, but couldn't. Because his voice sounded weird. Way too weird. 

He sat quickly and looked at Mick with one of his interrogating gazes - because he couldn't lose his cool, he didn't do facial expressions-

\- You better look to yourself, boss.

He got up to see his reflex in the glass doors at his left. He had long black hair mixed with white ones. His pants were a bit too tight on his hips and his boots a bit too big. His chest felt weird -of course it would- in the now too-big-for-him sweater. He had a woman's body now.

\- How do you feel, boss?

\- Peachy - he shrugged.- Ok Gideon, put me back to normal.

\- I'm afraid I could not do that, Mister Snart.

\- And why is that?

\- Chill, Leonard, I like you this way.

He rolled his eyes at Sara and crossed his arms waiting for Gideon to answer.

\- I'm still on repairs, Mister Snart, I don't have the kind of power required to do such thing.

\- Great. Leave me alone.

\- Boss-

\- Leonard-

\- I need to ask some little favors to Gideon, so I need to be left alone.

\- Come on Leonard, cut the shit

\- I need some lingerie and I suppose you won't be sharing yours, Sara.- He said in his teasing voice. His "new" teasing voice.

She went out silently after that, and Mick left right after her with a smirk. He knew his way around him and Lisa, and the teasing was just part of the Snart charming. 

\- How would you like it Mister Snart?

\- I guess you know the size better than me Gideon, just make me something sport-ish in black. 

Feeling more comfortable, he left the med bay to go meet those meta-humans.

* * *

 

Most of them were heros, Black Lightning, Argus, Bulletgirl, Ice and Fire. Mad Hatter and Atomic Skull were on the cell with meta-human dampers –he didn’t know Gideon had that, but seemed that Barry thought of everything when he created her in the future-. And the deceased, Hannibal Bates “Everyman” was the one who turned him and the only one who could fix him if he would have survived.

\- Don’t worry, we will find out how to help you as you helped us – Ice girl smiled shy and sweetly at him, reassuring.

\- Quite smart of you, making us annul each other- Fire girl smirked- And quite hot friend you have – She winked at Mick while passing a hand through her fire-hair.

Mick was in his trance staring at her green fire. He smirked at the view of his tempted friend, he was quite sure Mick was barely holding back his hand from touching the flaming hair. After all, Mick would gladly pass the time staring at Firestorm too, and that was an excuse he used to convince him at first to join the Legends, and now a flirty girl who didn’t mind being adored was just perfect for Mick.

\- Well, well, any of you is a medical-biologist doctor?

The “new” heroes answered with negative nods.

\- Then I’ll have to think of other way to sort this out.

\- But we can help with repairs, I’m the brain and he’s the muscle- Argus added pointing at Black Lightning.

\- Peachy.

\- Um, Snart, Jax and I think we could put enough energy on the jump ship for you to get help from STAR Labs, and Nate could calculate how exactly get you there.

Nate Haywood, the guy who was always looking at him with hate… he didn’t trust that guy would ever do something for helping him after what his past version did to Amaya. Mick must have sense his hesitation, because he touched his arm and spoke.

\- Boss, that’s the best option for you. Dr. Snow and the kid will be capable of helping you and Pretty over there is the best calculating how to land in time. He helped me find the rest of the crew last time. I’ll help Haircut and Jax with the jump ship.

He slowly looked his friend’s hand on his shoulder and then nodded at him.

\- Mister Snart, I believe you should rest for a bit, I was reviewing your medical condition with Gideon and after the… change, your body is tired at a molecular level, so I suggest you to eat what you can and sleep the rest of the time until the jump ship is ready, you need to be in good condition to the time- no, _reality_ \- travel would be more accurate.

\- Sure, whatever- he shrugged.

\- If you like cupcakes, Snart, I made some, serve yourself in the kitchen.- Amaya wasn’t as warily around him as Nate.

Ok, those were decent chocolate cupcakes. But nothing compared to the red velvets of Mick –or blue velvets, when he made them “Captain Cold” themed-. So he ate two then headed toward his room beer in hand. He surely has entitled to one or two. Sadly, two was more than this body could cope, so he felt a bit dizzy and decided sleep was just the best idea.

He didn’t intended to sleep 36 hours, but apparently, that’s what he needed. He was certainly hungry when he woke up, and was eating when Gideon announced they were under attack, again. He was just grabbing his Cold Gun when Ray was grabbing _him_ and letting him in the jump ship and waving good bye shortly before he run the opposite direction to help the rest in the fighting. He had try to fight him and go help the others, but Ray was just stronger than him with him on this body. He just sighed and obey Gideon when she told him to hold tight on his sit, this was a rough travel.

When the ship left the time stream to land on STAR Labs roof, sure as hell it was rough. But he was rougher. The jump ship ended scattered but he was mostly unharmed. He knew his way around –had studied the blue prints more than once- so he made sure his parka was covering most of his body, put the hood and his goggles on (this helped him to hide the long hair too), and headed to the cortex.

* * *

 

NOW

He did not expect Cisco to freak out and hide from him behind a desk, but he could not help the smirk that caused him to see he was respected. And did not expect Barry to show suddenly, he thought the speedster would be there, not out shopping, be the sight of the groceries bag he had on his hand. And, was that a new suit? A brightier-tighter one with more golden details, Oh the kid looked just handsome. He would have commented already, but he didn’t want to give himself up so fast, so he waited until –oh, that face. Even through the scowl he could see the concern expression of his face.

\- Snart, what happened? Are you ok? – Barry kept his voice distorted, looks like the kid was more mature now and didn’t trust simply the known appearance.

Hell, he didn’t know how to start explain, and he knew they would notice eventually.

\- Peachy – he said with his typical shrug, and Cisco was shocked, while Barry was wary.

He took off the hood and goggles, and messed his hair a bit.

\- Is she-are you- what are you? A cosplayer?

He pointed the Cold Gun towards Cisco with a smirk and shot the desk. A measured display of his good aim and by the same action he showed the engineer the gun was real.

\- Chill, Ramon, I’m myself. Well, not entirely, that’s why I’m here.

Barry took of his scowl and looked him with a mix of concern and… relief?

\- It’s him, Cisco. Look at her hair and eyes, the way she moves and the aim. What happened, Snart? God, I’m so happy you are alive.

\- And here I was thinking you’d be happier with a thief less, Scarlett. – he stepped a bit closer to Barry and looked down checking the speedster- Didn’t took the Flash to be so sentimental about his villains.

\- Last time we saw each other, you were the one saying I should call _you_ sentimental for wanting me to remain the hero. 

\- My, my, are you accusing me of having a heart? I should _freeze_ your expectations.

\- There's good in you Snart, not everything about you is Cold.

\- Right, this is just creepy guys. The flirting is up at a whole new level, I can’t cope this.

Barry got all his face red after that, and looked aside before replying.

\- What the hell, Cisco? Shut up. Snart, tell me what happened.

\- Oh Scarlett, I like it when you’re bossy like that. Gives me ideas to make you ask for things nicer.

If anything, Barry turned redder and covered his eyes with one hand.

\- After I got back to the Legends, I got punched by some Hannibal Bates guy and ended up like this. The Wave Raider is too damaged to fix me but somehow they could repair the jump ship so I could come here and ask for your assistance.

\- And why didn’t you asked Bates to change you back? – Cisco got out of his spot behind the desk and looked wary.

\- Some “Mad Hatter” guy who was controlling them all killed him after he turned me. So, can you help me or not?

\- Of course we can, but it will be a slow process. Caitlin arrives tomorrow from her trip out of town and even she will have to take her time on analyzing the best option to revert Bates’ powers.

\- Nothing we can do now, kid?

\- Come with me to the med bay, I need to take a blood sample from you. I can start running some tests.

\- Where would you be staying, Cold? – Cisco asked from the door fame.

\- My sister said she was out of town and she has keys to the warehouses, so I guess, I’m staying here?

\- With all my tech? NO.

\- Don’t worry, Snart. You’re invited at my place. We’re making hot cocoa tonight.

\- With detective West? Thanks, but no thank you.

\- He’s not at the Wests since a while ago, so it’s actually _his_ place. And I was invited tonight to the hot cocoa, but I’ll pass.

\- You lose, dude. I even bought the tiny marshmallows.

\- Now, THAT’s my kind of hot cocoa. Cocoa isn’t cocoa without the mini marshmallows.

Barry chuckled, then took him and wave Cisco a “good bye” before he speeded them to his house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just edited my mistake. I can't believe NO ONE pointed it out :C


	2. Welcomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to eat? how to sleep? what to do with the free hours?

Once they got in Barry’s apartment and the kid left him on the floor, he had to maneuver with his arms and try to find balance, he had been flashed before, but still didn’t get used to the adrenalin and the overwhelmed feeling, and between everything didn’t notice that Barry was holding him tight to avoid him getting on the floor. He wasn’t one to allow casual touch, but at least the speedster didn’t make him feel sick like when he was touched by others. So he moved slowly to get away.

\- I’ve my balance back, Scarlet, you can let me go now.

Barry took his hands off him like if it would burn him, and judging by the reaction of his body (all red) he might as well have just done so. The kid was so cute.

The place was actually nice and spacious, it was warm inside so he took his parka off and while he looked for a place to put it, Barry got to his laptop and put some music from his spotify account.

\- Ugh, make yourself comfortable Snart. You can watch tv if you want, just say the word and I shut the music. Oh, I didn’t ask, maybe you don’t like my music!

\- Chill, Scarlet. And out of business I don’t like to be called Snart.

He went to the kitchen where Barry was getting the powdered chocolate from his bag, and notice the speedster’s phone on a page with the recipe for hot cocoa. It said “If you’re feeling really decadent and fancy (as you should)…” and chuckled.

\- Feeling “decadent and fancy”, Scarlet? Why?

He made space for himself to help Barry with the hot cocoa, if the kid had to look for a recipe on internet then of course he didn’t know how to make it and hot cocoa is just a drink that couldn’t be made the wrong way on his rule’s book.

\- No. Yes, kinda. A lot has happened since the last time we saw each other. And I’m sort of… taking things slow, and well that made me remind you are pretty successful on slowing me down, and hot cocoa with tiny marshmallows just seemed… right. I might need its warm in my heart right now.

The kid moved with a nervous energy that nearly got the milk dropped, if he wouldn’t have being alert to catch it.

\- Calm Barry, don’t spill the milk, it’s _very_ important.

\- So-sorry, Len. Is “Len” ok? I mean, I guess you don’t want me to call you Lenny and Leonard is just as bad as Bartholomew so-

\- Len is fine. My, my, you _babble_ , kid, _breathe_. Now, mix the ingredients with a bit of milk.

He was right. Barry didn’t know how to do it, so he had to lecture him. It was a nice experience though, and once they had each a big mug filled with the hot cocoa, Len was the one who put the tiny marshmallows. They sat on the kitchen’s table and started to drink.

\- Oh God, THIS is what I needed. Love the sensation of the marshmallows melting in my mooouthhh

\- Told you so - couldn’t help the smirk, the kid was a nice view moaning at the drink eyes closed.

He was taking a sip when he took attention to the music again, the lyrics of the song…

_“The law ain’t never been a friend of mine,_

_I would kill again to keep from doing time,_

_you should never ever trust my kind._

_I’m a wanted man, I got blood on my hands. Do you understand? I’m a wanted man”_

He snorted, couldn’t help but think it was hilarious.

\- Len?

\- And now you’re dedicating me a song Scarlet? Are you courting me?

\- Don’t you, agh I just like that band so much. And it might or might not remind me of you. But then there are a lot of songs that remind me of other people, like- He went to his laptop and changed the song.

_"When I was a child, I heard voices_

_Some would sing and some would scream_

_You'll soon find you have few choices_

_I learned the voices died with me_

_When I was a child I'd sit for hours_

_Staring into open flames_

_Something in it had a power_

_Could barely tear my eyes away_

_All you have is your fire_

_And the place you need to reach_

_Don't you ever tame your demons_

_But always keep them on a leash”_

He didn’t need the kid to tell him of whom he thought when he listened that song, it was Mick so much his chest hurt.

 

\- or this one

 

_“First things first, I’mma say all the words inside my head_

_I’m fired up and tired of the way the things have been oh,_

_The way the things have been oh._

_Second things second, don’t you tell me what you think that I could be_

_I’m the one at the sail, and the master of my sea oh,_

_The master of my sea oh._

_I was broken from a young age_

_Taking my sulking to the masses_

_Writing my poems for the few that look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me_

_Singing from heartache, from the pain_

_Taking my message from the veins,_

_Speaking my lessons from the brain, seeing the beauty, through the_

_Pain!_

_You made me a, you made a believer, believer …”_

\- Reminds me of Lisa and you

\- It could remind me of you too, Barry. Guess you are better “seeing the beauty through the pain”.

\- You certainly can sing, uh.

\- Heard you sing better too.

\- WHAT!? I’m gonna KILL Cisco!

\- Uh, uh, Scarlet, he wasn’t the one who told me.

\- Then HOW?

\- I might or might not have seen you singing karaoke with a very drunk Dr. Snow.

\- That still doesn’t answer my question, Len- the kid said more serious this time, staring at him.

\- It’s kinda hot when you’re angry, Scarlet, I get distracted.

Barry rolled his eyes but blushed anyway.

\- Sometimes I get bored in the Wave Rider, so I ask Gideon for funny videos.

\- Are you telling me my own creation betrays me!?

\- Don’t be so hard on her Barry.

\- Do you want some pizza?

\- It would be nice.

\- Just give me two minutes.

His hair was a mess after the kid left with his windy energy, it was annoying that long hair on his face, so he just pushed it to his back and went to heat the rest of the cocoa to have it ready when the speedster arrived. He was just serving it when the windy sensation and the ozone smell came back.

\- Where did you go for the pizza, Scarlet?

\- Coast city, the best pizza in the country – Barry blushed at sight of Len’s messy hair.

He handed a mug to Barry and looked at the 6 boxes of family-sized pizza then back to Barry with a raised eyebrow.

\- What? I eat a lot. Take seat on the couch, let’s watch something.

So he was about to have dinner and watch a movie with the Flash after all. In his couch. And was staying the night. The movie might be good, didn’t matter, seeing Barry speed-eat and his reactions to the film were a more interesting show anyway. And then his sleepy face.

\- Hey Barry, wakey, wakey! You should sleep on your bed, you know. It’s way past your bed time kid.

\- Sorry! I’m ok, I’ll just… Do you want to go to sleep too? You can have the bed, it’s over here. I can land you some pajama, or do you prefer just a shirt? Or-

\- No way I’m stealing your bed. It’s _your_ house and you _need_ to rest.

\- I’m not leaving you on my couch. Guests get the bed, end of discussion.

\- You mean _girls_? - He asked annoyed, so he looked down the speedster.

\- I’m not giving you my bed because you’re on a girl’s body Len. If you were on your original body I would be doing exactly the same. For me doesn’t matter what you look, you are… _you_.

\- That doesn’t change the fact that your couch is too little for your body.

\- Then what? We share the bed?

\- Then we share the bed – he shrugged.

Barry blushed furiously, but signaled the way to his room and showed him his closet.

\- There, choose whatever you like. I’ll brush my teeth, I’ll leave a new brush for you too.

He chose a blue shirt and gray sweatpants, he was just leaving his Cold Gun in the top of his clothes when Barry got out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers.

\- The blue brush is yours, the red one is mine.

He got to the bathroom silently and quickly and closed the door. If he would be himself, he knew he would have an erection at the sight of the muscled lean speedster in nothing but tight black boxers. He had wet dreams like that. But being a woman was different in that way. He felt his chest constricted, hot, and blood went south, but it was different. “ _Cool it_ , Len, breathe slowly, you can survive this kid”. When he finished washing himself, was feeling better. When he got to the bed, Barry was already sleeping. He looked so peaceful and young, it was mesmerizing.

He didn’t remembered how he felt asleep. But he was awake at the sound of a cry. He was used to keep alert while sleeping, ever since his childhood taking care of Lisa. So he heard Barry’s cry on his sleep, surely a nightmare.

\- Hey, Barry, it’s ok, it’s just a bad dream. Barry, Barry, wake up.

Barry gave a little jump afraid, and took distance from him.

\- It’s me, Len. You’re awake now Barry, you’re _safe_.

The kid just hugged him tightly. He was surprised he didn’t feel the urge to push him away, so he just patted his hair and told him it was ok until he calmed down.

\- I’m sorry Len, I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, I know you don’t like being touched. Sorry- he was making a puppy face and pouting

\- It’s _OK_. Now get back to sleep kid.

When Barry’s breath was even, he finally got back to sleep. Curiously enough, he didn’t get nightmares of his own.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived to STAR Labs, Cisco was already there. He felt a little dizzy for a moment, and Barry held him again.

\- Len, are you ok?

\- I’ll get used to it, Scarlet – he smirked at the speedster.

\- SOOO, how was that Hot Cocoa evening guys? – Cisco asked cheerfully.

\- Heavenly, those marshmallows made it all worth. And we had Coast-city pizza for dinner, your lose, really.

\- You NEVER said there was _Coast-City_ pizza for dinner! I HATE YOU!!

\- Breakfast was good too, Ramon.

\- Oh Cisco, Len’s omelets are THE BEST.

\- _Len,_ uh? – Cisco eyed his friend accusingly.

Barry felt his face burning but just got to work. He had to review the results of the tests he left running the previous day, so he could have something to tell Caitlin when she arrived.

And just a moment later, she entered the room.

\- Hey guys, how are you? I received your texts, what do you need me to do?- she looked at Len for a second, and frowned – Hello, hello… What happened to you Captain Cold?

She rounded Len looking at him thoroughly. Len looked at her too, the good doctor seemed really changed. Not only her outfit was more … _relaxed_ , her attitude was more… like a predator, in fact, a bit similar to himself.

\- What happened to _you_ , good doctor? You seem _cooler_ than before.

\- Not time for that, Snart. I’ll run some tests, go to the scanner room. Barry, give me all you’ve got. Who did this?

\- He said it was Hannibal Bates, but last time we saw him _he_ was the one who morphed into _other_ people, this seem more like just a gender-change if you ask to me. The phenotypic characteristics are clearly screaming the presence of his Snart genes, I mean, look at the hair form of his forehead, THAT’s unique, and you can see it present in him and Lisa. The eyes and hair color, the shin form and the lips, all it’s clearly his. Just the body I think he’s a bit shorter than his usual 1,85 m.

\- WOW, Barry you really have been looking at Captain Cold - Cisco said with a suggestive raised eyebrow

\- I’m _flattered_ , kid.

\- I AM a CSI, it’s my work to _observe_.

\- I agree this is irregular, how he managed to pass some of his own morphing power is certainly intriguing. I need you to look in the molecular patterns while I examine him.

When Caitlin finished examine him, he was tired. The doctor was really thorough and asked him more question than he could remember ever have been asked, but she left him in the cortex, grabbed what Barry studied for her, and secluded herself in the med-bay stating nobody should interrupt her.

\- You look tired, Len. Fancy some lunch?

\- Sure, but ain’t you in duty?

\- Barry already stopped a fire and recued some people from a plain crush while you were over there.

\- And I’m not at CCPD anymore. So, lunch? Do you like Italian?

\- Right. Let’s go for that lunch - he walked to the exit

\- But Len, you should leave the Gun and the parka here, it could drag unnecessary attention.

He didn’t like go outside without his gun, but he had to learn to do that while working with the Legends. So he left it and the parka, but it was cold outside, so Barry passed him a black leather jacket and a blue scarf.

The Italian was at fancy restaurant, and it was actually pretty good. Barry ate some calorie bars from Cisco before the main plate, so he would be ok.

When they finished, Barry seemed a bit nervous.

\- What’s on your mind, Barry? I can feel your nervous electricity from _here_.

\- Uh, I just- I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping? I mean, I can land you whatever you need, but I think you might need some clothes I don’t have and-

\- Yes, I need some clothes. But you see, Scarlet, I can’t use any of my assets when I don’t look like me…

\- It’s on me, don’t worry about that. So?

Len sighed.

\- I’m not liking how much I’m owing you for this, _kid_.

Shopping with Barry was hilarious. The kid was red from the very start and they were just buying some shirts and pants, when they arrived at the lingerie, Len was having a hard time suppressing his laugh. He was used to it, he always had to go shopping with his sister, but when they had to pay, he was sure Barry was just a second from going rogue and run with it.

\- Mister Allen, we suggest this offer for you and your lady, it’s a 50% less than its original value and you can find the sexiest baby dolls for a special night.

The scarlet speedster was boiling and covering his face with one hand while the other was holding himself in the waist to avoid running, he took pity on him.

\- We’re fine with the sport-ish ones – he took the bags from the seller with a smirk and looked Barry paying with his card completely mortified.

\- Maybe you want some _ice_ to keep you from boiling, Scarlet – They were inside a mall, so the temperature was ok for something cold after all.

\- Yeah, I’ll leave this bags on my apartment, you pick the flavors.

He shrugged at the wind the speedster left behind and walked in direction to his favorite ice cream shop. He wanted to laugh at the irony when a thief tried to pick his pocket. He just catch the hand of the poor guy, twisted it, and punched him on the face. When the guy fell to the floor, security went running on his general direction. He felt the impulse of run away, always his first impulse, but Barry hold him there with a hand on his back and nodded.

\- He was trying to steal from her, she just defended herself officer – he said with a friendly smile to the guard.

\- Quite an impressive lady you have, mister.

\- Oh you have _no idea_. Can we go now, _dear_? Stopping robbers makes me want that ice cream badly – he took Barry’s hand while the guards nodded at them.

They talked over the ice cream. About his survival, how he got back, how his crew had the help of those other heroes, how the Mad Hatter wasn’t a meta but controlled others with some weird devices, everything. Barry told him about defeating Savitar, how Iris killed him, how he had to take his place on the speed force prison and didn’t get married, how they made him come back because of this weird samurai guy and he… needed time alone

\- Who do I have to congratulate? – Said Barry pointing the ring on his finger

\- This is a pinky ring, but this fingers are leaner, so…

\- Oh you’re such a cliché, Len.

\- You know what it means, Barry?

\- Of course, I’m a CSI. It means criminal affiliations. Mop even. But did you know in the Victorian era, bachelors used a pinky ring in the left hand to indicate they weren’t interested in marriage? Or in the British royal fam-

\- You’re such a nerd.

Barry looked at him blushing. He looked down and couldn’t help his smile.

\- Cute.

And then… the Tasmanian devil was terrorizing people in the first floor. The guards shot him, but he was spinning so fast the bullets ricochet. And the bullets broke some of the windows in the mall. He and Barry took cover while people was running to get out of the mall. The kid looked at him with concern.

\- Run Barry, and bring me my gun.

Barely a minute or so after, Barry was giving him the Cold Gun and he was on his parka with his goggles on.

\- Thanks, Scarlet. – His voice surprised him, because it was _his real_ voice.

\- I put a voice modulator for you – he said with his vibrating voice and activated the comms on his left lightning – Guys, what do we have here? Where’s kid Flash? – he signaled Len to help with the civilians while he went getting the most people he could out of the way.

\- Hey there, ain’t you getting dizzy? - Barry asked the spining guy

\- Flash! You are just about to die by my hand – he moved his hand and with that made an ATM fly on Flash’s direction – Because I’m _Top._

He got out of his cover and jumped from the second floor holding himself in one of the decorative ropes there. He saw Barry’s panic face but he catch him and left him on the floor.

\- Oh I don’t know Dillon, _I_ am always at the top – he shot at his sister’s ex, but he moved.

Barry took his opportunity and hit Roscoe in the face, and just when he was about to keep spinning, he shot him at his feet so he fell to the floor and got hit in the head by the ATM he throw Barry.  

\- _Cold_ is the best to stop movement – he smirked at Barry.

Barry put some weird cuffs and a helmet to Roscoe and left him there for the police, then took him bridal style and zoomed them to STAR Labs.

Once in STAR Labs, Barry held him when he put him on the floor, and then took off his scowl and looked at him angry.

\- Don’t you _ever_ do _that_ again! – " _What? Shot at Roscoe? He even didn’t killed the bastard_ " - You could have _killed_ yourself! – " _Oh, oh…"_

He took the goggles off and looked at Barry plainly. He didn’t know what to say actually, didn’t expect the kid to worry so much.

\- And who’s she? – Detective West asked with a frown.

\- Joe! - Barry nealy jumped- I’ll take you to the mall so you can arrest Top – they vanished and Barry got back on barely seconds.

\- You scared me to _death_ Len, I don’t know what I would do if you end being hurt because of me-

\- _Chill_ Scarlet, I do things like that all the time, it’s part of why I _love_ the work - he said looking slowly from Barry's body to the floor

\- Ejeeem – Cisco interrupted – Hey guys, good work out there… Cait and I have news.

\- We’ll make a machine to change the molecular structure of Leonard and stimulate his genes, oh by the way, he’s still XY and has in fact his SYR gene, so we just need to change his exterior. The result will be like magic if you ask me, there are still some things we have to figure out, but give us three days and hopefully he will be himself by Sunday. I’m tired and it’s 8 pm already so I’ll be going back to my house. Bye!

\- Yeah, I’m going too. Nite guys – Cisco disappeared trough some kind of blue light portal.

\- Well _that’s_ new - he said impressed by the young engineer.

\- Let’s go home – Barry just took him bridal style and they were at Barry’s in a moment.

After a moment being held to fight the dizziness, he claimed the bathroom for himself. He felt dirty after the physicall activity of the evening.

\- I’ll take the bathroom for a shower first! – Len said playfully and watched Barry rolled his eyes.

\- Right, the clothes are in the bedroom, we’re going out for dinner.

When he got out, Barry was asleep at the couch. Wait, he was way too pale, he passed out.

\- Hey! Hey kid! – he moved Barry by his shoulders – Barry! Wakey wakey! Bartholomew Henry Allen!

\- Oh Jesus, don’t ever call me _that_ again – Barry said mortified – It was hypoglycemia. Can you pass me a calorie bar? It’s on the kitchen’s counter.

\- It’s the last one. Will you be ok with that Scarlet?

He speed ate it and his colors were back. He disappeared and appeared again in a couple minutes all showered and with different clothes on.  

\- All ok Len, do you like Chinese? – he offered his arm to walk him out as a joke, but two could play that game so he took it, and laugh at the blushing speedster.

\- Cute.

 

He felt welcomed, by the person he never thought would ever welcome him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever listened to “Captain Cold” suit theme? It’s beautiful. I just listened and if I could, I would have ended up crying to its beautifulness. Took my breath. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njwU1I4vQwY aah, my hands are so cold that I have to stop writing ever once in a while to try warm them up -not that it works, but still-  
> So, what do you think? Seriously, it's difficult to get a comment from you, ah? I still can't decide if it will be explicit or not, that's why I haven't put the rating yet... I guess it's already mature, but I'm really bad at noticing that kind of stuff.


	3. The real deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected encounter, a cute scene, some despair.

The Chinese restaurant was full of people. But the food was good and the teasing was fun, so he was enjoying the night. Until a blonde girl looked in their direction and went directly to them.

\- Barry!? Oh my God! It’s been a while!!! How are you!? – she gave them a wide smile and while Barry seemed struggling on what to say she kept talking – Oh, forgive my manners, hi, is she your new girlfriend?

Len raised an eyebrow and looked at her and stared with his typical coldness.

\- Hey Patty– um, I’m ok. She’s- Len interrupted him

\- Yeah I’m his girlfriend. And _who_ are you? – he said coldly crossing his hands under his chin and the girl stiffened _“good”_ he made her nervous. He really was enjoying getting on their nerves.

\- Oh – um – I’m Patty, and old co-worker of Barry’s. I mean, we weren’t actually partners because I was a detective of the meta-humans division and he a CSI, but I always wanted to be one too so I was always on his space and now I’m–

\- Is she always like that? – He asked Barry entertained – _Chill_ girl, I get you are Barry’s ex. I’m Len, by the way. Nice to meet you – he smirked at her

Barry was completely red and Patty was just panicking, it was _so much fun._

\- So... um, it was nice to see you again. I was just leaving… Bye Barry, Len – she technically run away from them.

Len laughed sincerely at the situation, and Barry gave him an incredulous look.

\- Seriously? Why do you want to mortify me so much? You went completely femme fatale on her. A lot like Lisa. – he frowned

\- Well, _who_ do you think she learnt it _from_? – he looked down then up again through his lashes, blinked then stared at Barry again.

\- Jesus, Len. You didn’t have to say you were my girlfriend, now there will be gossip – he passed a hand in the back of his neck

\- What? Don’t like men or it’s just because of me? – he smirked.

\- You’re clearly on a woman’s body now Len, if they talk they won’t be saying I’m gay, although I wouldn’t care if they would say or think I like men. And as I have told you a _lot of times_ , I think there’s good in you. In fact, you proved me right with the Legends there. You are so better than me. – Barry’s eyes went dark and unfocused at the end of his sentence, and crossed his arms in his chest. _Defensive posture, that wasn’t good_

\- I want cocoa before going to sleep. You up for that, Barry? – he raised a suggestive brow at the speedster and smiled at him. Because he still didn’t know how to confront the speedster when he said that kind of stuff.

Barry sighed and then nodded in agreement. When they got out of the restaurant, Len pulled Barry to a dark corner, away from prying eyes.

\- Not in the mood for a walk – He put his arms around Barry’s neck and he blushed furiously – you mind? – he looked to the side.

Barry got the message and grabbed him to zap them into his apartment.

\- You ok? Maybe it wasn’t a good idea since you ate recently – Barry was frowning in concern.

Len patted his shoulder and smiled at him.

\- _Chill_ , Scarlet, I’m getting used to it. Now, now. Ingredients?

Barry flashed around the kitchen and gathered everything. He waved a hand to Barry when he was about to start helping, because it was faster –ironically- for him to make it alone. Once it was done, he gave Barry a mug and they sat on the couch.

\- Cheer Barry, you look better when you’re happy.

Barry smiled at his words and his eyes lit up.

\- Thanks, Len. You’re really lifting my spirit here – he lifted his mug and embrace it with his hands. Damn, the kid was handsome.

 

* * *

 

“ _Len is so warm hearted_ ”. He just seemed incapable of realize it (or admit it). The bastard made him blush all day but behind all the teasing, was just him, and he was _good._ When they were done with the hot cocoa, he cleaned everything and let Len take his time in the bathroom first, because he could use it in a matter of seconds.

He woke up in the middle of the night, but not because a nightmare. Len was shaking in his sleep in the other end of the bed. Well, space be damned. Barry had a higher corporal temperature than normal humans, so he decided spoon Captain Cold to make him stop shivering. Going back to sleep was easy after that.

The morning wasn’t awkward after all, Len woke up first and he wasn’t anywhere near the bed so the delicious smell must have been him. He has hungry, after all one calorie bar wasn’t enough for his metabolism even if last night ate all the Chinese he could eat without drawing so much attention, so he cleaned himself and dressed for his breakfast.

Len was moving in the kitchen really focused in what he was doing, and had his hair gathered on a ponytail. He was in a navy blue sweater and black leggings, barefoot. For a moment, he imagined him on his real body doing the same. And THAT was a view he _really_ wanted to have. He needed Len back on his real body quickly, because he wasn’t sure if he was capable of survive any more of the Femme fatale mode.

\- Hey Scarlet, morning

Len cut his thoughts with a smile. And God, his real smile was something else. Well, still have to wait to see the 100% real smile though.

After breakfast, they went to STAR Labs walking, because it was still early and Barry wanted to buy coffee in Jitters for everyone. And there, while he was buying the favorite of each one, something happened and he couldn’t help but record it on video.

It was a kid, hiding behind Len’s legs with a toy gun. When Len moved to watch the kid, he pointed the gun at a kid all dressed in red, with a Flash hoodie. And the kid with the gun had a blue parka. He shot, and it was silver purpurin. The “Flash” ended up covered on it and he fell to the floor faking his frozen status. The “Captain Cold” went to his side and crouched.

\- Now, now, Scarlet Speedster, seems like the _Cold_ catch _you_ , ah? – “Cold” said

Both kids burst into laughter. “Cold” helped “Flash” to get up and they hugged.

\- You really got me in there, Leo. But I’ll be _faster_ next time! And look, now we’re both frozen! – the hug made the purpurin spread in the “Cold’s” kid clothes

\- Leopold! Bring your friend here, you two have to get to school! – A woman called for them and the “Flash” went running while “Cold” went walking slowly. Seemed like the idea of getting to school wasn’t so attractive to him, but that made the whole scene funnier. It was so much like the original.

Barry stopped the video and stood beside Len, who was completely paralyzed at the view.

\- Why are you _frozen_ Len? “Captain Cold” shot you with his gun? – Barry laughed, and Len didn’t answer, but when he looked at him, he had the warmest smile on his face, and his blue eyes were brighter than ever.

He felt his blood warming his cheeks and decided to start walking. Len was gonna be the death of him.

Cisco jumped at his cappuccino with extra cream and Caitlin took his latte with a grateful smile. Barry decided to speed-read Cisco’s plans for the machine so that way he could help with the process faster. He ensemble all the big parts in a matter of seconds and Cisco looked offended.

\- Dude! – Cisco said angry

\- What? I just put all the big parts, the details are all yours!- Barry put his hands in the air claiming innocence.

Joe arrived with Wally to the cortex, with a frown in his face.

\- So you were working with Snart yesterday at stopping Top, uh? Why do you insist on working with that criminal, Barry? – His tone was hard.

\- Hi brother, I was on a test at the uni yesterday, that’s why I didn’t- Wally reached for Barry.

\- It’s ok Wally, I had _excellent_ help, don’t worry. And how was that test? Do you have any doubts I can help you with? – He decided to ignore Joe, he was tired of repeat himself.

\- Uh, guys, there’s a bank being robbed by 4 guys with guns – Cisco interrupted.

Barry and Wally looked at Joe and he left running.

\- Thieves are not enough for you _now_ , Scarlet? – he purred at Barry, and Wally stilled at his side.

\- If they’re not metahumans we can’t go, we have to leave the police handle it Len. – Barry and Wally sighed sadly.

 

* * *

 

Wally stilled again when Len put his body in the table next to him and looked at their papers.

\- I’m starting to get bored Scarlet, and you know – he looked at Wally through his eyelashes – I get ingenious when I’m bored. – Wally jumped to hide behind Barry.

\- Come on Len, don’t mess with Wally. Oh!! –he remembered something- Wally, look at what I recorded! – Barry passed his phone to Wally and the last went to Caitlin and Cisco to show them the video.

\- Now that we’re alone, Barry – he said pointing a finger to his chest – how are _you_ going to entertain me? – he smirked at the blush of Barry.

\- OH MY GOOOOSH!! – Cisco screamed

\- They’re the cutest kids I’ve ever seen – Caitlin laughed

\- I need a selfie with them, they’re so cool – Wally said

\- Hey kid, you’re not allowed to steal _my_ puns – Len said with a raised eyebrow

Cisco, Barry and Caitlin burst on laugher at Wally’s confusion. Barry got out and in on a second a left a puzzle in front of Len, and the alarms turned on again the same second.

\- Seems like they need help, guys, they took hostages – Cisco said from the computers

\- I got this Wally, you have classes in two minutes, go – Barry nodded at Wally

Kid Flash jumped at his words and zoomed out of the room.

\- Len, I bet you can’t finish it before I come back – he disappeared after he messed up the puzzle. It was a 500 pieces one.

\- You made all the front pages with yesterday’s heroics Leonard – The good doctor said while helped Cisco on the machine.

\- Hero ain’t on my resume. – he concentrated on the puzzle, he wasn’t losing at the speedster challenge. – Ah, Ramon, Barry’s out of calorie bars.

\- SHIT! He could faint in there!! – Cisco and Caitlin looked concerned.

\- I don’t think so, I made him _a lot_ of breakfast. But he will be needing more soon.

Barry got back 20 minutes later looking pale. Cisco had calorie bars for him so he didn’t faint, and Len had 341 pieces to put on the puzzle yet. Caitlin said she was about to do a test run on the machine to know it was safe, and Barry join him at the puzzle.

\- Don’t even _think_ about it, Scarlet. – he stared at Barry

\- What!? I did nothing! – he raised his hands

\- You were about to speed- finish the puzzle, I know it – he rolled his eyes

\- You can’t possibly know that – Barry frowned incredulous

\- You were about to do it, _admit it._ The ozone smell was starting and the air was charged with electricity, I felt it – he could always tell when Barry was around because of those signals.

They were in a stare contest and the atmosphere was tense.

\- Well, the machine is good to go, so I want Coast-city pizza for lunch – Cisco cut them

They looked at the engineer synchronized and he yelped at their stares. Barry disappeared.

Miss West appeared with a frown minutes after, not that he could notice, he was concentrated on his puzzle.

\- What’s this? Who’s that? Is she the one imitating Captain Cold? – at his name, he looked at her – Why are you pretending to be him?

\- “She” is not pretending, he’s the real deal – Barry (who was just back with the pizza) cut her, and the tension on Iris’ shoulders relaxed a bit. He couldn’t help his smirk towards Miss West, and she opened her mouth incredulous.

\- That reminds me of something Barry said to Mirror Master when we used Cold’s hologram!! How was it? “Funny thing about holograms…”

\- “They’re just pale reflections of the real deal” – Caitlin ended for Cisco

\- Sure thing Barry knows nothing can compare with me – he purred - … Mirror Master?

\- Oh, yeah, that’s the name Harry chose for Sam Scudder. And he was with another “Top”

\- Rosalind Dillon – that wasn’t a hard guess

\- Yeah, they wanted you, so we gave them your hologram. Now they’re on the meta wing of Iron Heights – Cisco concluded with a smile

\- Good to know one is appreciated. – Iris seemed to detonate at those words and leave the cortex angry.

Barry didn’t follow her. He took his part of pizza and got back to the puzzle. Took Barry’s iPhone and earpods and put spotify. When he was nearly finish, noticed Barry trying to get his attention

\- I’ll have you begging for mercy, beg- _oh, was I repeating the song?_ – I like this one Scarlet, “I’m dangerous” – he looked suggestive to the kid with a smirk.

\- Yeah... I told you is a good band. Are you ready to get your body back? Follow me. – they went to the test room.

Nothing happened. Ten minutes passed and he still had long hair falling on his shoulders. He kept counting the time, nothing. At twenty minutes, Dr. Snow stopped everything and made him get out.

\- I’m still not entirely me, doctor. Looks like the magic failed – he looked to his side.

\- I’ll be needing a blood sample Leonard, come over here – Snow seemed a bit frustrated

When Caitlin and Barry loosed themselves on a discussion about what failed after she got the blood sample, he asked Cisco if he could use a computer.

\- And what exactly do you want to do? – Asked Cisco warily

\- Netflix – he said plainly, and made a Vulcan salute.

\- Oh dude! I’m totally in if it’s a Star Trek marathon – he went running to his side and put the first movie.

When Barry and Caitlin ended the tests and were too tired still not knowing what was wrong, it was already 7:40 pm. And they find Cisco and Len on a phrase contest – they were literally saying all the lines of the third movie-

\- You traitors! How can you watch Star Trek without me!? – Barry pouted.

\- I don’t know if a three ways phrase contest would have been good for this Labs sake. Too much nerdness in the same place – Caitlin stated and shrugged at the three gazes.

\- What are we having for dinner, Scarlet? – he asked tilting his head

\- Actually, I was thinking we can all go out? To a bar? Have some fun? Eat some burgers and chips?

\- I thought you _goodies_ didn’t _do_ fun – he said smirking suggestive

\- Oh _you_ know nothing Cold. – Cisco said staring serious

\- I know I’m not Jon Snow – he replay plainly

\- Dudeee!!! Game of thrones marathon is next!!!

They went to a not-so-noisy bar and ate (Barry had calorie bars from Cisco before).

When everyone (except Barry, of course) was a bit drunk, Caitlin suggest they should join the karaoke, they played rock-paper-scissors which Barry and Cisco loosed so they had to sing. They didn’t want to do it, but turned out they were the best singers of the night so they got free-drinks. Which of course, made that some girls went straight for them and their drinks. Caitlin and Len had to intervene. The temperature literally dropped with them both scaring the hell out of the stalkers.

\- My, my, you should know this boys are not alone, ladies. You are not _cool_ enough to keep their attention – Len looked over his shoulder

\- Are you _frozen_ there or something? Chop, chop! – Caitlin finished with a raised eyebrow

When the people dissipate Barry was laughing and Cisco was hiding behind him.

\- Damn girl! You have me _shivering_! – Cisco said to Caitlin from his safe place behind Barry.

\- Cisco you know if you keep saying things like that Caitlin is going to end up joining the puns team and she’s going to beat you at it, right? – Barry looked at him and Cisco pushed him

\- Well that’s a femme fatale pair I don’t ever want to confront, they are just so scary!

Caitlin and Len looked at each other and laughed at the engineer’s cuteness.

After finishing their free-drinks, Barry got Caitlin and Cisco on a taxi and whisked Len and himself to his place. He helped the semi-drunk Len (who miraculously didn’t puke) on his nightly routine and they got to the bed.

Maybe Len was really drunk after all, because Barry couldn’t explain to himself otherwise why he would ever decide to show him his vulnerability.

\- Do you believe I’m ever gonna get my body back? – And his expression was lost, his eyes watery – I want to be the whole _real deal_.

He only could nod and hug him.

He slept knowing he was going to do everything in his power to help Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a plan for the time between updates, but seems like I'm going every three days. Think I can keep it up :) So, what do you think? As many authors say, comments are love. I'll keep freezing. -Is still winter here, and I made hot cocoa (had to look the recipe on internet because in my country hot cocoa isn't a commun drink) aaaand I totally love it. I felt warm and content after drinking it and the marshmallows on it were heavenly.  
> Ah, the songs in the second chapter were  
> I'm a wanted man - Royal Deluxe  
> Arsonist's lullabye - Hoziel  
> Believer - Imagine Dragons  
> and the one in this one (when Len didn't realize he was repeating the lyrics out loud)  
> Dangerous - Royal Deluxe  
> In case you want to listen.


	4. The speedforce "magic"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they went to sleep in angsty doubt, the morning arrives with new fears.

Barry woke up feeling electrified. As normal, his mind woke up before his body, so the first thing he realized was that he had his legs entangled and was still semi-hugging Len.

When he finally could move, and opened his eyes, the view of a sleeping Len received him. And it was _him_ -Len, his body was back. He looked so young on his sleep, so peaceful… but way too peaceful… Len wasn’t breathing. He jumped from his position and took Len pulse, bradycardia. _Shit, shit, SHIT_. Then, it stopped. He started his maneuvers –thank God he had electricity- to re-start his heart and he breathed air to his lungs. When Len coughed, he felt his head falling on Len’s shoulder in relief. In the middle of the chaos, he ended up straddling on Len’s lap. Len moved his left hand over Barry’s right, that was over his heart, and there were sparks all over. He took his hands off of him but Len catch them

\- Oh! Sorry Len! Does it hurt? Are you ok? – the kid was all concern

\- Peachy – Len passed his right hand over his head in surprise – _More_ than ok, I’m _me_ again – he smiled at Barry

\- Oh God, you scared the hell out of me!! – Len saw Barry’s sparks and remembered something.

\- You saved me again, Scarlet. – Barry looked at him confused – It was your lightning what caused the disruption in the space I was locked in, that was what I saw. Maybe when you…

\- When they pulled me out of the speed force, maybe that’s what caused the disruption. But maybe that made who knows how much others get loose … and not all of them will play nice like you do… - Barry’s expression darkened at the thought

\- You regret I got out? – he said looking to the side to avoid Barry noticing his hurt

\- No! I wouldn’t ever- no, I _told you,_ I’m so happy you’re _alive_ , and here – he hugged him and Len put his right hand on his bare chest, and _”Oh right, shit, I upset him with the hug”_ so he jumped out of bed and flashed through his clothes for something Len could wear. Difficult, and probably it would be tight, but not as much as the shirt and sweatpants he was wearing as pajama.

He had an erection because of his previous position on Len’s lap, and Len’s eyes, and he was freaking _gorgeous_ in that clothes too little for him, and _oh shit_ , at least being the fastest man alive meant he could totally make it quick in the shower. So he talked to Len from the bathroom door without facing him, because he was impossibly red and didn’t trust himself.

\- That’s all the clothes I have that I think could fit you, pick what you want while I shower. After breakfast we can go get you some clothes more comfortable.

He did it fast. He didn’t want to think, he didn’t want to, but it had been days without touching himself and he’s merely a speedster with high libido. He didn’t want to have those blue-ice-eyes in his mind but couldn’t help himself.

 

* * *

 

The kid jumped as if he burned. Again. He watched the speedster gather a lot of clothes and left it on the bed, then said he should pick something while he used the shower and _damn_ , the kid never stopped. He wasn’t rejecting him, in fact he wanted to take his chance to finally touch him, but the moment he put his hand on that chest, the kid jumped. Barry had been _on his lap_ , in _only his boxers_ , _hugging him_ after a mouth to mouth he didn’t even get to enjoy and the hard on was there to stay, because that was just too much. In fact, why wasn’t he having another heart attack? Barry got out of the bathroom and dressed at Flash speed to get in the kitchen, at least that way he wouldn’t notice why Len was going to take so long in the shower. _He couldn’t help but imagine Barry didn’t jump at his touch, but put his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Then, they would have just grind, he would make the speedster moan, oh those hazel eyes_ …  And so he did. He was in there until the water was _cold_ , and that helped him to keep his cool.

Between the clothes, he found gray jeans that fitted him (very tight), a blue long-sleeved shirt and –thank God- a blue navy sweater – _What did the kid have against dark cold colours? He had a lot of pastel and red-ish clothes_ -. Needless to say, too tight, because the speedster had his part of muscle but he was lean. He saw the black jacket Barry usually wears when they had work together, yeah, that would do to get out.

When he arrived at the kitchen, didn’t see anything dirty, but the smell clearly pointed that Barry tried to make breakfast but burnt everything. Mick would have loved the sight of the flames. Barry blushed furiously when he saw him, not everything was so bad about the tight clothes after all, it seemed. So he smirked mischievously.

\- We need to go out for breakfast, I messed up everything – he had a puppy expression that was just too cute for this evil world – But first, I’m gonna take you a blood sample for the lab, I’m going to see the heart attack markers and… never mind, I’ll be back in just a second.

He took the sample – _ouch_ \- and disappeared probably to leave it in STAR Labs. He reappeared a couple minutes later. He had put on the black jacket and was ready to go, but Barry put him the blue scarf. And some glasses. Right, a little disguise, he could be recognized. Not that anyone would suspect of the too goodie Barry Allen to be around with a world class criminal anyway, the kid was the best cover. Even if his father had been in prison, it was confirmed he was wrongly accused.

\- What? You’re not offering me your arm _now_ , Scarlet? – he said teasingly walking to the door.

Barry shrugged and offered him his arm. He was just teasing, it was just to play, but grabbed the arm anyway. It was warmer that way.

Jitters was full of people. But somehow, Barry managed to get a table and the order was quickly delivered, so he looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

\- Perks of being a regular, what can I say – Barry smiled brightly at him, red cheeks and green-yellow eyes and _damn_ , he looked _great_ in that aqua-green sweater and red-ish jacket.

\- That could explain the barista looking at you with the heart-eyes – Barry looked surprised at the coffee workers while he looked down at his coffee. Kid certainly wasn’t subtly.

Barry waved hello at them, then he looked at Len again with a knowing expression.

\- Eh… Len, Betty’s actually looking _at you_. I know her from… forever, and she hasn’t ever looked  _at me_ that way – the kid smirked and winked at him

\- You _know_ Scarlet – he said slowly putting his elbows on the table and joining his hands under his chin – _that_ , what _you_ just did it’s _a lot_ more interesting – he looked right into his eyes, then down checking his body, then at his eyes again.

Barry passed his right hand over his neck and tried to hide his blush, but it was impossible. Then it was the truth, the kid wasn’t blushing around him because of the woman’s body, it was because it was him. He resumed his breakfast peacefully and eyed from time to time at the speedster. Thankfully, he had calorie bars now.

When they were leaving, a Japanese girl of a tourist’s group walked on them, accidentally pushing them and he nearly fell but Barry catch him.

\- Sumimasen!! Gomenasai, honto- the girl looked really afraid and the translator wasn’t close so she quickly looked very frustrated

\- Daijobu ka, oujo. Shinpaishinaide – he said to calm down the girl while he adjusted his glasses

She blushed and bowed at him repeatedly

\- Hontou nii?! Arygatou gozaimasu! – she said cheerfully

When they left Jitters, Barry looked at him in awe.

\- What? World class criminal, Barry. I have to know a language or two – he smiled playfully

 Shopping this time was slightly less awkward since they weren’t going on the lingerie’s area but when they bought boxers Barry was equally mortified. Maybe something to do with knowing about Captain Cold’s underwear … but with the clothes, they just didn’t notice how the time passed. They were actually entertained helping each other to choose the better options, oh because, Barry ended up buying some for himself too.

Len changed the trousers that were killing him and put on black skinny jeans. The rest, he didn’t bother, because why would he ever want Barry to stop babbling at the sight? No, it was just fine. Caitlin called saying she needed Len at STAR Labs for some tests, so they raced there –bags and all- then Barry went to leave the bags at his apartment. Only took a moment, Len was still holding himself at the desk when he was back. Barry put a hand on his back and looked at him worried.

\- You ok, Len? – his frowning was mid puppy mid scared

\- Peachy, just a bit hungry. Guess is time for lunch, don’t you think Scarlet? – smiled mischievously

\- Well, you really are … you – Caitlin pointed out – I need to do a scan of you Leonard, follow me, please.

Cisco was hiding behind a desk again, and had a hangover expression.

\- Dude, Caitlin said we _sang_ yesterday. How did you _allow_ that!? Criminal!!

\- _You_ were the one who _dragged me_ to the scenario, don’t blame me – he shrugged

\- So – he pointed with his head at the scan room – he’s finally completely back, uh? How did that happened? – he raised an eyebrow

\- Umm… uh, he woke up like that, and he had a heart attack, that’s why I left running the markers and a biochemical profile to know why, he’s still too young and in good fit to have a coronary disease so…

\- And how exactly did you notice he had a heart attack if we was sleeping? He couldn’t shout to you if he was sleeping –

He was cut by Caitlin coming back excited.

\- It was you, Barry. The exposition at the speedforce by being close to you was what we missed yesterday, I assume that you sleept together so that must have passed enough energy from you to him and that activated his cellular and molecular structure back to normal-

\- Dude! You slept with Cold!? – Cisco said with a betrayed expression

\- Well, it _was_ a cold night, right? You didn’t expect Barry to leave me _freezing_ in his bed while he could help, did you? – Len replied playfully

Barry did his best to keep cool, but his blushing betrayed him

\- And the heart attack? – asked passing a hand on his neck

\- The markers you left running only proved it was in fact, a heart attack, but he doesn’t have coronary disease of any kind, that I proved with the scan. The biochemical analysis agrees to that. I think it was cellular exhaustion in general what made his heart stop, he didn’t have the energy to keep breathing after the giant amount of energy he required to change back at his normal self. So I guess you reset his heart with your lightning electricity and his lungs with compressions and breathing air into him, right? – Caitlin asked with her “I’m a clever girl” expression

\- Yeah, that’s exactly what I did – Barry covered his face with his hands – I’ll go for Thai, any objections? – Nobody denied so he flashed out

Len crossed his arms in his chest and looked entertained at the scientists gathering the papers that flew at Barry’s leave. Cisco looked at him in recognition.

\- That jacket really suits you tight, uh? And that sweater… are those Barry’s? Now you’re stealing his clothes? – he asked with a… well he didn’t know how to describe the engineer’s expression

\- You wanted me to walk out naked with this wind? And I’m the villain? – he said teasingly

Cisco rolled his eyes

\- Clearly you went shopping because you’re wearing trousers I’m sure are _yours_ , which means you could have changed the top of your clothes as well but if you didn’t do it then you didn’t _want_ to do it and … I’m gonna shut up. Yeah I probably… just forget- the engineer put his hands in the floor and disappeared through a blue portal because Len was staring at him coldly.

Len chuckled at the engineer’s reaction and Barry came back with a lot of Thai. He started eating because seriously, he was starving, and Barry looked confused everywhere.

\- Where is Cisco? – a scowl in place

\- He was _freezing_ in here so he Vibed away – Caitlin shrugged an took a sit by Len to start eating

Barry eyed at them with suspicion

\- What did you do to him?

Caitlin and Len looked at each other and shrugged. Barry laughed at the cool pair and sit with them to eat. He nearly finished when Cisco arrived running.

\- The meta-app says there’s an attack!! Central city’s park, is full of families in there Barry, I’ll be right behind you – he was trying to get part of his suit on him while talking

Barry nodded at him and raced out. Len ran to his gun and parka.

\- I’m going Cisco, take me with you

\- You said you ain’t no hero – looked confused

\- Nobody messes up with the _kids_ of _my city_ – replied angry

When they got there, Barry was taking all the people he could to safety. But the men causing trouble didn’t stop. It was at least 40 copies –maybe more- of the same man, and he-them-whatever, was running right to fight the speedster. Len froze the floor, so they fell, but the momentum made some of them slip and made some other people fall. Cisco knocked out some of them with his vibe wave, and he started shooting at them with the gun in a lower power –to avoid killing them with the cold-, then he noticed a group of children running to the exit, the “Cold” and the “Flash” kids from the other day leading them. Barry saw them too and connected his eyes with Len. Silently agreed, Barry would cover him and he would protect the children.

While running and punching clones, Barry managed to make a pile of rocks that Len froze to make a wall between the fight and the children, they were safe, “Cold” and “Flash” closing the march. Cisco and Barry managed to put the clones down and cuff them for the police, but when they were destroying the wall of ice with vibrations to not make a mess, a bomb exploded.

Barry managed to save Cisco and himself from the blast, and ran to cover the kids and Len. Cisco was on the floor right beside them, Barry covering with his body the Cold kid, and Len, who was covering the Flash kid.

\- Are you ok? – he asked with his vibrating voice

The “Cold” kid -Leo, had to remind himself- hugged Barry for dear life. The “Flash” kid was wrapped in a similar way to his parka. Couldn’t help himself and laughed with Cisco. Barry patted the kid’s head.

\- Thanks for being the hero today, Leo – Barry smiled at the kid, who looked at him surprised

Then, the kid grabbed Barry’s hand and shot his purpurin gun at Len’s legs.

\- Now that you’re _frozen_ there, I’m stealing _The Flash_ for myself – The kid said to Len

Cisco was melting in his spot at the cute scene, and Len glanced mischievously at the kid.

\- You take mine, I’m keeping yours. You mind, _Flash_? – he asked at the kid on his arms.

\- Don’t mind, you’re so _cool_ – the child said with a bright smile

\- Brady’s mine! No way I’m letting you keep ‘im

They all burst in laugher -even Len, in his own way-, and after they said short goodbyes to the kids, they left through a breach. 

Back in STAR Labs, Catilin looked at the covered-in-purpurin boots of Len and raised an eyebrow.

\- That kid’s really good, uh? – she smiled at them – what happened to the meta?

\- Manuel Lagos – Barry said – he was a friend… in college. Some of his clones died in the explosion. Maybe he is like Multiplex? But he was on the CIA, doubt he was near Central at the time of the explosion… and he was robbing families in there…

\- You _know_ that crazy bastard? – Cisco looked angry

\- Yeah, he was always getting us in trouble … - he said sad

Len put a hand on the desk to hold himself, he was tired, and shivering. Caitlin hold and looked at him, Barry was there in a second.

\- Barry, hug him! – Caitlin said urgently

\- What? Why? – Barry looked confused for a second then understood and just did it.

Len felt the electricity running through his skin at Barry’s hug, and adjusted his head on the crook of Barry’s neck.

\- Dude!! _Those_ are literal sparks – Cisco said amazed

\- It’s not enough, Barry. He’s Cold –no pun intended- you have to give him more energy.

\- But _how_? – Cisco looked perplexed then looked at Caitlin and they nodded in agreement

\- Vibrate! – they said at the same time

Barry hold Len tighter and vibrated. And _shit_ , that was something else. He could feel the heat raising, he hummed and wrapped himself more into Barry’s body.

\- Barry, you might get tired, go to the med bay. Cisco is going to get you food – stated Caitlin

\- Am I? – Cisco asked and shut at Caitlin’s glare – rayos chica, yeah, I’m calling at Coast- City’s pizzeria and tell them I’ll be vibing myself there to get the pizzas in a couple minutes.

Barry didn’t want to move, but Caitlin was right, he had had to move really fast to take down clones, to gather the rocks and everything else, so he would certainly be needing a calorie bar or two and pizza would be great. Judging by the way Len was holding himself to him, it was working. He stopped vibrating to get themselves in the med bay’s bed, Len in top of him –the injuries in his back because of the explosion be damned-, he wasn’t risking asphyxiate him, and once Len seemed to be done wrapping himself, he resumed the vibrations. Neither could help a strangled moan.

\- _Holy shit_ – Barry said – I’m sorry Len, I can’t help it – probably because of his erection.

\- I don’t mind yours, you don’t mind mine – he reassured the speedster because he couldn’t help himself either.

Cisco arrived with the pizzas at the cortex –they could hear him- so Len sat and helped Barry to sit, both took a deep breath, and Cisco arrived at their side with the pizzas. He gave them to Barry and a calorie bar and left to eat with Caitlin.

When they finished the meal, Caitlin went checking for them. Len looked better, but was still pale, and Barry’s cells were repairing the injuries in his back. 

\- You two have to go sleep – when they looked at her like it was too early for that, she kept going more authoritarian- or rest, together. Lay on bed, or the couch, wherever, but you need to be connected, Leonard needs to be touched by you for your connection to the speed force.

\- I slept 36 hours in the waveraider before coming here, and before that I was passed out for hours in the med bay. Gideon has a connection to the speedforce too? – he raised his eyebrow at Dr. Snow.

\- Since Barry is _her creator_ and she is the AI controlling a ship that can travel through _time_ , that would make sense. – Caitlin said plainly – Now, go and rest, doctor’s orders.

Barry nodded at her and put Len on his lap, he made him wrap his legs on his waist and put Len’s arms at each side of his neck, hint which Len picked up and hugged him tightly. They were still in costume, but Barry didn’t have his cowl on. Cisco waved his eyebrows at him and Barry rolled his eyes.

\- Shut up Cisco

\- Como digas, Bartolomeo – Cisco said in Spanish

\- No seas creído, Francisco – Len replied

Then they were gone. Cisco was left with a hand on his chest and his mouth open.

\- Español también, Leonardo? – Barry said, technically on his ear, by their position.

\- Told ‘ya Scarlet, I’ve got an international reputation- he said rubbing his face on Barry’s neck.

\- That’s a call for a Sherlock’s marathon, right?

The speedster didn’t wait for an answer. In a couple seconds they were both on sweatpants, sweatshirts, no shoes and wrapped in the couch ready for the marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode is about let it -the tension- go. I'm still freezing here. So now you might ask yourselves, how is Len going to keep being there if he has no reason? where is Wally? and Lisa? aaand.. well that's what comes next, but not the more important. So, what do you think? you like? I'm not writing down the translation of the others languages because I'm lazy, but if someone is intrigued, I invite you to ask. I don't bite (usually). Hahah. Those are the languages I know, and a bit of french and italian.  
> PS: I neaaaarly posted this yesterday, but kept my cool and waited until the third day fufuf guess I'm gonna keep that frecuency. Oh! nearly forgot, did you notice the "E"???


	5. Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to keep Len from freezing? Someone we were waiting for arrives and someone we didn't.

In the middle of “A Scandal in Belgravia”, Len fell asleep, after repeat nearly every sentence of “The Great Game”, but he couldn’t blame him, because he was doing the same. And “People get so sentimental about their pets” just showed how much the writers were scheming all from the very start (because of course, he saw season 4).

He was totally ok with Len sleeping on him, with his face buried on the crook of his neck, but he was getting colder every second. That couldn’t be good, right? He flashed through his kitchen and prepared hot cocoa because really, it was the best for the cold. But Len wasn’t waking up. So, feeling really close to a panic attack, he went back to their position after pulling a blanket over them, and started to vibrate. He thought the sparks while they were watching the series were enough, because Caitlin said they only needed to be in each other’s space. But he made mistakes before… After 10 minutes vibrating against Len, he finally started to move. He rubbed his face on Barry’s neck unconsciously and hugged him tightly, then he spread his legs to wrap them on Barry’s body –the more surfaces in contact the more effective the treatment after all- and then he woke. And Barry was happy but mortified covering his face with his hands because he didn’t want to see Len’s mocking face.

\- Is that a British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket ... or are you just pleased to see me? – Len tried to imitate Moriarty’s voice and it would have been really funny if Barry wouldn’t have been hyperventilating

 _Oh shit, he’s having a panic attack._ Len knew those ones. He took Barry’s hands from his face to look him in the eyes. The kid was putting him over everything, even his panic attack, because he didn’t stop vibrating.

\- Hey Barry, it is ok, _listen to me_. I’m _ok_ , and _you are safe_ , calm your breathing with me – Barry looked at him through watery eyes and nodded – That’s right, come back to me.

Barry didn’t panicked completely, Len cut it right at the beginning.

\- You really scared me, you were so cold, I’m so happy you woke – Barry let out a sigh

\- Then you really _are_ pleased to _see me_ – he smirked at Barry

\- I’m sorry I can’t help it – Barry covered his blushed face – It’s been a long time and I tend to run hot. But you need me to vibrate in order to connect with the speed force so this…

\- Shut up – Len kissed him to make him shut.

It was just to shut him, right? It couldn’t be anything else. Never mind how good it felt or the way he was harder and could feel his own electricity in a pleasant way, never mind he gave the criminal permission to deepen the kiss, nor the way his tongue reached every inch of his mouth possessively and the glorious feeling of their groins rubbing. He wasn’t controlling his vibrations anymore.

When Len got away to breathe, Barry covered his mouth to avoid the moan he was about to do, because Len was moving slowly against him while grabbing his hair tightly, and _oh how he loved that_. Len pulled Barry’s hair to make him expose his neck, so he could bite it and leave a trail of wet kisses, while of course, Barry bit his hand to keep from moaning. Soon, Len arrived to his ear.

\- Stop biting your hand, I want to hear you Barry – Len growled.

\- I thought you wanted me to “shut up” – Barry replied mischievously

Len blew his ear after licking it, so Barry couldn’t help it.

\- Len! – And yes, that was a moan.

\- I always get what I want Scarlet, and now I want to hear you moaning like _that_. – He looked at Barry with dark eyes charged with desire then kissed him again.

Barry couldn’t help the spasm movements of his body at the pleasure, but he could control his hands and he wanted to touch Len. So he stroked his torso, and moaned surprised because Len was forward caressing one of his nipples directly with a cold hand that soon was melting. He hadn’t realize Len had his hands inside his sweatshirt until that moment, and damn, those thief’s skills would be the death of him. Len smirked looking right into his eyes.

\- You look so _cute_ like this, Scarlet. I really wanted to do this since I got back.

\- What? Have the Flash at your mercy? – Barry asked avoiding Len’s eyes.

\- No – Barry looked at him surprised – To have _Barry Allen_ , moaning my name so nicely.

Barry melted at those words he didn’t deserve. He was taking advantage of Len’s need to be touching him to connect with the speedforce, he was having a bit of his darkest dreams with the – Len cut his thinking with his kisses. Len cut his self-loathing with his hands and his rocking hips on him. All Barry could do for a while was repeat Len’s name and hold him tightly. When Len said his name in a really heated voice for the first time, he felt he could come just for hearing that. He was close and sure Len was too, because he kissed him passionate and when he got away, adjusted his face by grabbing his hair roughly.

\- Barry – _shit, that’s it_ – I want you to be looking at _me_ when it happens – And his voice was raspy and possessive, he obliged instantly.

\- Len! – He could see himself reflected on Len’s eyes, and the criminal kissed his forehead and came too with a low moan.

They were breathing heavily and Barry stopped the vibrations because he was oversensitive and the sparks weren’t stopping so it would have been too much. That didn’t take away the energy-ish mess they were.

\- Now I’m not cold anymore. That was _really_ energizing, Barry. Any chance you can get us something to clean up ourselves? –at the end of the sentence his voice was teasing and he had an evil smile on his face.

\- Not my fault the grinding! – he said before he disappeared and came back with towels and another pair of sweatpants for each one.

Of course, he cleaned himself at Flash speed and grabbed the cup of now cold cocoa to have a place to look and give Len some privacy while he was changing his sweatpants.

\- You made that for me, Barry? – Len caught his attention and he had a raised eyebrow.

\- Yeah, you want to drink it? – Len nodded – Let me heat it, it’s cold now.

Len looked in awe as Barry vibrated only his hands at super speed and his eyes were shining with the lightning until the cup was clearly heated.

\- Ouch, that could burn a person. – Len said frowning at the thought of being burned.

\- I would never burn you, Len – Barry smiled brightly at him while giving him the cup and Len couldn’t help but kiss that smile.

\- So… is it ok if we go to sleep after you finish your cocoa? – Barry asked with a relaxed -post orgasmic- smile.

\- I’m feeling up for a heist or two with this amount of energy… - He said tilting his head and looking aside like considering

\- Come again? – Barry asked confused

\- I’m up for _that_ too, if you’re _so eager_ – he said smiling mischievously

Barry raised his hands in exasperation

\- You know what I mean! – Barry looked at him blushing helpessly

\- I _know_ , Scarlet. _Chill_ , otherwise I’ll attack you again at the sight of that _puppy-face_ – he smirked playfully.

Barry covered his face with his hands and said something.

\- What did you say Barry? – He couldn’t understand at the mumbling

\- I’ll go to bed first – he flashed his way to the bathroom

\- _Cute_ – Len said to the air, as always.

The hot cocoa was just perfect, seemed the speedster could learn after all, but the marshmallows were already melted so he had to add a few more before finish it. He listened Barry leaving the bathroom just when he finished washing the mug, so he went to wash himself to get to bed. When he got inside the bed, Barry was embracing himself and hiding his face.

\- Barry, I’m _Cold_ – he said plainly

The speedster immediately looked at him worried and hug him. Which of course, proved he wasn’t cold, but he never specify what he mean with his phrase, Barry just assumed he was talking about the temperature.

\- Ah… that’s better, let’s sleep – he smirked at Barry’s frown

\- You said you were cold but you’re not, why do you worry me with that? – Barry sounded a bit upset

\- Well, isn’t that the name Cisco gave me? I am in fact, _Cold_. – he shrugged

\- You’re _unbelievable_ – Barry rolled his eyes and tried to get away

\- We’ve been sleeping cuddling _for days_ , why bother to get away _now_ Scarlet? … Specially after-

\- Right! Ok, I get it. Sweet sleep, Len. – Barry closed his eyes and hide his face on the crook of Len’s neck.

\- _You_ , are unbelievable – he caressed Barry’s hair and the movement made little sparks jump.

They both got the best night of sleep in what seemed to be ages.

Len woke up first with the sight of a sleeping Barry wrapped on him. He decided that was a gorgeous view, one he wanted every morning. The speedster still had the mark he left the previous night on his neck, a bit faded, but quite noticeable considering his fast healing… Maybe it had to be something related to his cold? Thinking a lot of things he got to the bathroom to get ready for the day, he would have to do a lot of breakfast.

 When they were ready for STAR Labs –no Jitters this morning, it was Cisco’s turn for the group’s coffee- and Barry was grabbing his jacket, Len grabbed him from the hair to kiss and bite his neck. For the faster man alive, Barry was quite slow on get away, so Len could leave a good mark.

\- Len, What the heck!? – he said with wide eyes

\- Marking you as _mine_ – he pointed the obvious

\- You know it’s gonna fade in like… 2 seconds, right? – Barry said raising an eyebrow

\- The one from last night it’s still there. Barely, but still visible. – he shrugged and Barry ran to the bathroom.

Once convinced of Len’s words, Barry grabbed his scarf and put it on to hide the marks.

\- I’m not yours – he said opening the door for him

\- Sure about that, Barry? – Len raised an eyebrow defiant

\- 100% - Barry replied firmly

\- Then you _will_ be. -  Len said slowly in a dark tone, staring heavily at him

The calm walk be damned, Barry took Len on his arms, closed the door, and zoomed themselves to the Labs. There was someone in there that shouldn’t be, so Barry stopped in front of a non-reflective wall and let Len in the floor slowly, holding him in case he was dizzy. But surprise, surprise, Len was perfectly ok so he took his hands off him immediately.

\- _Told you_ I would get used to it, _Scarlet_. – Len said plainly

\- What exactly are your intentions with my brother, Flash? – Lisa said slowly to sound cool, but she was angry, he could tell.

Barry didn’t turn, because Lisa still didn’t know his identity.

\- Hey sis – Len said walking towards her with his arms extended in invitation to a hug

\- Don’t you dare “hey sis” me, Lenny! You went on a suicidal mission because of _that_ man, just to come back and turn into woman, and you didn’t even get to wear high heels!! And on top of everything, he isn’t even facing me to answer my question! – She ended pushing the hair from her shoulder to her back, in a dramatic way.

\- He isn’t facing you because I haven’t told you his identity, you know I promis-

\- I don’t _care_ what you promised! I _asked him_ his intentions with you and I _mean_ to have a real answer! This is _serious_ , Lenny. The press is _destroying_ your bad reputation because of him, you will be in _danger_ – she ended up worriedly

Barry ran a hand from his face to his neck, rubbing it, then he turned saluting with the same hand. Lisa couldn’t help losing her cool, she was impressed and looked very much so.

\- What were you thinking Lenny, I _knew_ he was young but that… THAT’s _jailbait!_ – She pointed at Barry accusingly- Oh God, you’re so screwed, I’m _so_ worried

\- I’m 27, Lisa – it was only like… 4 years less than her

\- Oh! He _can_ talk – she said entering in _femme fatale_ mode – are you allowed to speak with strangers if your parents aren’t around?

\- They won’t ever be around again, and I thought you wanted to know my intentions with your brother? – he said firmly and caught her with that, so she just nodded – I want him to be ok, after he turned back to his body, he needs connection to the speedforce to keep himself energized enough and to not suffer heart attacks at the molecular tiredness, that’s why I have to be close to him. Kid Flash it’s busy so it has to be me. By the way, “me” is Barry, pleased to meet you. – he extended his hand politely.

She shake his hand and didn’t let him go, she pulled him close to avoid Barry’s scape.

\- So Barry, dear. Why aren’t you holding my brother’s hand right now, if he needs to be close to you? What do you pretend, for him to have a heart attack? – She frowned at him

\- I’m _ok_ , sis. Let Barry go, I got _charged_ last night so I’m fine, trainwreck.

Lisa intensified her staring at Barry at the words, and to be honest, he was surviving like a champ.

\- And how _exactly_ did you _charge_ my brother, uh? – she smirked and narrowed her eyes

\- I know what’s going on with Leonard – Caitlin got inside the cortex just in that moment (thank God) and Len sighed in relief. – Oh, Lisa, I see you met Barry.

\- Doctor – she nodded at Caitlin and let Barry go – I thought you were saying something about my brother?

\- Yes, but first, where is Cisco? – she looked around

Cisco entered the cortex with a cup of coffee in one hand.

\- I went to Jitters for more coffee since Lisa is here – he winked at her

\- Right… - Caitlin rolled her eyes – Well, I think the sudden loss of energy at the transformations made Leonard’s meta gene to activate, added to the exposure at the speedforce he had staying with Barry. Do you remember Killer Frost from earth-2, Cisco? You said she freezed people by kissing them, but when she kissed Deathstorm he wouldn’t die. That’s because her ice came from stealing other’s life energy, and Deathstorm had simply too much energy, fire, so they balanced each other. I think Leonard’s powers balance with the electric energy of Barry, because of the speedforce but it’s not the speedforce itself what he needs. I think is Barry specifically, but we can prove my theory once Kid Flash come here. – She ended with a thinking expression, she was considering details for the experiment no doubt.

Barry had to speed to grab the coffees from Cisco before he could drop them.

\- Lenny’s a meta? – Lisa asked immediately

Caitlin nodded

\- Then _why_ didn’t I showed my powers early? It’s been _years_ since the accelerator explosion – Len asked next

\- The meta gen is the _potential_ to have meta powers, Cold. But even if you were exposed to the dark matter that night, your powers could need a _specific trigger_. It’s similar to what happened to Jax, before him, Ronnie was the half of Firestorm with the professor, but he passed away and professor Stein needed his contrapart to stabilize the Firestorm matrix so we found Jax who just needed his trigger – being in contact with professor Stein- to express his powers. – Cisco explained to the Snart siblings

\- You look _sexy_ when you explain things, _Cisco_ – Lisa purred at the engineer

Barry took off his scarf –unconsciously- while checking an incoming text on his phone. Caitlin notice the hickey on his neck and went to touch it when Len catch her hand.

She gave him a look that said “ _you certainly did a good job finding out how to charge yourself, uh?_ ” And Len replied her with a “ _None of your business and don’t touch him, he’s mine_ ” look. Caitlin was about to change her expression when she paid attention to the monitor Barry placed on the news, at the images of a university’s campus being attacked by what seemed to be a lot of bugs.

\- … “Central’s University right now, we need the help of our heroes, don’t you think, Kate?” – a presenter said to the other

\- “I wonder if we would get to see the Flash/Captain Cold pair saving the day again, I really ship them!” – she answered exited

\- Oh, I’ll give them some golden glitters – Lisa said at the tv

\- You’re _not going_ anywhere, _sis_ – Len replied drily

\- _You are going_ , why should you get all the fun? I won’t touch your speedster, I can go with Cisco – she answered sweetly

\- You going? – Barry asked already dressed up

\- I didn’t put my gear on for _nothing_ , Scarlet- Len walked toward the speedster

Barry grabbed him bridal style and flashed away. Lisa smiled at the ephemeral view, and got next to Cisco so she could go with him through one of his portals. When they got there, Barry was getting the civilians out of the way, and Len was shooting his cold field to stop some of the bugs so he could study them. If they were from biological nature, it could be actual bugs or a meta, so they wouldn’t risk killing them. What else could them be, Lisa didn’t know.

Cisco ran to Len’s side to examine the bugs –beetles actually-, and after a quick look, they nodded at each other in agreement and Cisco talked to Barry trough the comms.

\- Well sis, we can go loco on this bugs, they’re robots. Just don’t shoot if there’s a person nearby.

\- And what are _they_ gonna do, brother? Will they leave all the work for us? – she said with faked annoyance. She was _glad_ to spend some time shooting with her brother.

\- _The Flash_ is going to find the one _behind_ the beetles, and _Vibe_ is trying to interfere with the signal controlling them so they stay in one place for us to shoot them dead. – He smiled while shooting his gun at absolute zero level, just the way he liked it the most.

She was really happy to see his brother that exited in “not-a-job”, but she had to play it cool so she just shrugged and started shooting at the beetles.

\- All that glitters – seemed like Cisco found the right signal, because the bugs were concentrating in front of them, and they were falling to the ground in a pile of golden and silver forms.

When they were done, she ran to Cisco who was exhausted. Len was close behind her when it happened: their ears hurt with a scream through the comms, clearly it was from the Flash. The temperature dropped, and Len had that expression that was meant to seem cool but she knew the blue fire of his eyes were pure anger.

\- Cait! I know the comms are off, but I have a tracker on his suit! What!? No, it can’t be, it’s the most-

\- I know where he is Vibe, can you jump us there? – Len cut the engineer coldly

Cisco and Lisa looked at him surprised.

\- The further away he gets, I grow colder. He is across the city, passed the park. There is a big abandoned farm there – he pointed out

\- Cait? – Cisco asked

\- He’s right, the last time I got a signal he was finishing his recognition in that direction – She said through all of their comms. Lisa got one from Cisco before they left the Labs.

 

* * *

 

He had a hard time breathing. The bees around him kept taking his speed and everything hurt. He couldn’t run, didn’t know _why_ yet, but everything was blurry.

When he could focus, he saw his legs attached to the floor with something similar to what Patty used on him when she wanted to kill Mardon. He didn’t get how, if this suit was way more resistant, it was torn and blood was running down his arms and torso –there was where the bee-bots were biting. Then, he learned why it was so hard to focus. A big robot –it remind him to Tony on Girder mode- was beating the hell out of him. Perfect, that would explain the taste of blood he had on his mouth. He couldn’t vibrate his way out of his restrains, when he tried, he discovered it only made everything hurt more and it helped his speed to be steeled faster.

\- Finally, Flash. I’ll be able to know who hides behind that mask … - a male voice caught his attention, probably the mind behind this scheme.

He was so screwed. This wasn’t something he could _out run_ , this was something that more certainly, would get him _killed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but it seems every chapter is getting longer ("I don't know why" is an Imagine Dragons' song that I really love) I am SORRY I couldn't update before, but believe it or not, something *really* unexpected happened. I got a call from another town for a job interview so I had to travel, and there wasn't tickets to get back so I had to stay in there for 5 days, without my laptop. 18 and 19 were national holidays and I didn't have any time to write, and then I was just distracted about a lot of things to finish this quickly. I hope I didn't lose my readers, I like you guys, and more when you leave comments.  
> About the chapter... It's called marathon because for Barry it was running from an unbelievable situation to another, and.. who the hell do you think is behind this?


	6. Dead or Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This villain is sick. Really, he makes me ill. Alert: things get bloody.

\- I was thrilled when I found out how young Kid Flash really was, when I found him as a Uni’s student, and figured he would be the best way to get to you, Flash. So have to thank Wally for our meeting. Right, Wally? – he shifted his position so he could see Wally half-dead in front of him, under the same treatment to steal his speed. – Umm… Wally’s a beautiful child, don’t you think? He would be an excellent hare… that’s how we’ll dress him for the tea party – he ended while holding Wally’s face with a gloved hand.

\- Don’t touch him! – He was sick at the image, he couldn’t stand that freak touching his brother. Gladly, he let Wally go.

So, clearly, the bugs at Wally’s university was the distraction and to catch him was the real play, that’s why they sent the bugs just when they knew Wally would see them and would call the Flash for back up –that’s the call Barry got at STAR Labs-. They fell just as the man –the short, old, funny-looking man- in front of him had planned. He was wearing a colorful suit and a high hat.

\- Make the bees stop for a while, they’re too noisy – he said to a man hidden behind some computers, who obeyed immediately. Nearly as if he would be a robot himself.

Ah… he wasn’t the creator of the robots, the man behind the desk was. And he was controlling _him_. But... how? The man was staring at him, like studying every expression trough the cowl, and every pose he adopted in the short space he had to move. Like a psychiatrist analyzing… who could mind-control others… who was wearing a suit and a hat… who said would dress up Wally as a hare for a tea party… He was the Mad Hatter! If he could recall correctly, Len said he controlled others with some kind of machine hidden on his jacket, assuming this was more or less the same version Len encountered on the alternative reality and not some meta one. His thoughts were cut by the man getting closer.

\- I see you really care for Kid Flash. It seems he is to you a family member… I might have thought he was your son, since you called him “Kid” Flash, but now that I have you in front of me I realize you might be as young as he is. This is actually more exciting than I expected it to be! Those green eyes of you, oh you would be a nice rabbit… hell!! You could even be Alice! I would put my money on you being a blond!

While the hatter was having his monologue, Barry disconnected himself from the speedforce, to avoid being robbed of his powers. Being trapped there had teach him a lot of things and he knew he wasn’t getting away from this with his speed. He would have to do this as a normal human if he wanted to save his brother. He didn’t mind about himself, not anymore. He knew the Mad Hatter would take his cowl and he would know, but he couldn’t mind.

Just as the man got closer to start getting his cowl out, he started the distraction.

\- Are you a psychiatrist? – he asked calmly as he could

\- Oh no, no, no… you should never assume without further evidence. I’m a neuroscientist, that’s different. But you shouldn’t worry about details, soon you’ll be doing everything I want you to and… - he just got the cowl out- the first step would be getting your brown hair turned blond, definitely. Look how _gorgeous_ you are. Card! Make some of your robots bleach the hair of the Flash! Umm… oh Gosh!! Is this hat I’m wearing the right one for such beautiful company? Maybe I should wear another color…

Some robot came to mess up with his hair while the Mad Hatter kept his monologue. Definitely mad. And hat lover. Just as the Mad Hatter was losing it at choosing the right hat for the tea party, some alarm made a sound and all the room was illuminated in red.

\- What’s going on, Card? – he asked angrily at the man behind the computers.

\- People is getting in here – answered him mechanically

\- Put the bees back on the speedsters, and drug them! – he screamed – Now, Girdery –pointing at the big robot-must be ready to knock them out, and I need a gun.

 _Shit_. They might not be able to steal his powers, but the drugs would affect him. He had to do something…

Too late. The bees were all over him and he could feel the drugs like _venom_ in his veins. He saw how the same was happening to Wally, and could feel the tears running from his eyes trough his face. He was so frustrated, he felt miserable and cold. Slowly, he lost awareness of his surroundings.

 

* * *

 

He was angry. He wanted to kill whoever took Barry, or at least punch someone, but only the idea of closing his hands into fists made him think it would break them. He was so cold that Lisa and Cisco were shivering beside him. They didn’t arrive exactly were Barry was, but they were close enough. He could feel Barry behind the door at their left hand, so he walked decided towards that direction.

\- Wait, Lenny! They could be armed! – Lisa said worried behind him.

\- Oh dear sis, they _are_. But also I am. And you. So the plan is to cover Cisco while he vibes Barry away from this… place. – he stopped by the door and looked at her – Ready? You open the door and I enter first.

She did as he told her, and the bullets received them. But as planned, the cold field of the cold gun slowed the bullets down enough for them to take cover. The bad thing happened next: when he got out of his hiding place to cover both Lisa and Cisco, a bullet got in the core of the cold gun, so it broke. And the bullets didn’t stop coming, and now there were also bees, and a giant robot, and hell itself. And he was _angry_. Because when the bees started coming, he could see Barry unconscious in the other side of the room, and there was also another kid in there, probably Wally. He could feel the _cold_ running through his veins, he could feel how much he wanted to _kill_ to this… this… Mad Hatter? Seriously? _Again_? He knew how to defeat him. Time was running and he wondered how any bullets hit him yet, then he realize the floor at his feet was frozen, his breath was visible in the cold and the bullets were falling before reaching him. Cisco was controlling the bees and Lisa was shivering, but ready to shoot them dead.

He didn’t know what to do. Did he have powers now? He didn’t know how to control them. And though he _wanted_ to kill the bastard, he knew Barry would never forgive him if he did it, and not knowing how to control powers was too high the risk for things going wrong. So he walked forward, cool as he could, watching his surroundings and realizing there was a guy behind a desk full of computers, looking like robot himself. Being controlled, then. The Mad Hatter shoot all of his bullets.

\- Make Girdery attack Cold! NOW! – The Hatter ordered

The giant robot went right to him, ready to punch him, and sincerely afraid of getting killed by the damn machine, all he could do was to put his arms in defensive posture and hope not to die. Lisa shoot at the feet of Girdery which immobilized it, but, as he could see when he opened his eyes, that wasn’t everything. It was frozen too.

The bees were covered in gold so Cisco and Lisa ran to the speedsters and let Len deal with the men in front of him.

\- Now, now. You, Mad Hatter, really managed to pissed me off, so you would understand this is personal. – He said coldly while the little man was shivering and trying to get away from him.

But quickly, he punched the man in the stomach, where he knew the mind control devise would be, so the controlled man would not longer be, and then he kept going. He hit the man in front of him until he was bleeding and barely making any noise, constricted in pain, and out of nowhere he suddenly was in the cortex. Cisco must have vibed him to STAR Labs. He was about to yell about it when he passed out.

 

* * *

 

Lisa didn’t know how everything could go to hell so fast. After they put Lenny on a hospital bed, Cisco fainted. She catched him, and while Caitlin was running on her direction to see what happened to Cisco, a latina woman appeared out of nowhere and was about to run on her direction so she shot her feet with gold to avoid her getting close. She had to defend Cisco and didn’t know that woman’s intentions.

\- Are you crazy!? Let me out of this… stuff! Cisco is in danger, I came to help him!! – The woman said

\- Shit, this is _not_ good timing – Caitlin arrived beside Cisco and looked from the woman back to Lisa – Lisa, this is Gypsy, she has the same kind of power Cisco does, so she can feel when something happens to him across the multiverse. Gypsy, this is Lisa Snart, Golder Glider as Cisco named her, and now that you see she was only trying to protect him, please tell me what to do to help Cisco, I have three more patients and all of them are in great danger, do you feel freezing? Well, it’s not me, so you have an idea of how serious this really is.

\- Put him a bit close to me, I’ll vibe him. Now, he needs an IV with a crystalloid and this – she threw a vial to Caitlin- This would be faster if I wouldn’t be trapped in here.

Caitlin and Lisa put Cisco on a bed and as Caitlin was the only one who could help the speedsters and Len, and Lisa knew how to put an IV, she took care of Cisco. The first stabilized was Kid Flash –she didn’t know yet the real name, but the kid was detective West all over- but Barry and Len were another story. The cold in the room was intense, so they put Cisco and Kid Flash near heaters.

\- Lisa, come help me. We need to put your brother in the same bed with Barry, or he’s going to kill you all with his cold – said Caitlin pointing them

\- What, the cold doesn’t affect you? – she asked getting close to help and raising an eyebrow

\- The cold never bothers me, remember my last name? – she joked without energy – uh oh, we won’t be able to move them ourselves, we need Gypsy. Do you know how to free her? We need to move them fast, before detective West arrives and makes a scene.

\- Cisco might have taught me a trick or two… - she replied with a playful smirk

Gypsy frowned at the view, clearly angry, but she controlled herself while Lisa went to Cisco's hideout and took what she needed to free her. Then, the three of them moved Barry to Len’s bed, and Lisa helped his brother to wrap on the speedster. Caitlin couldn’t put any IV on him, because his skin seemed frozen and the liquid would rather freeze itself or the needle would break her brothers skin or both or worst. The speedster had an IV with something Caitlin said was special for his metabolism. Then, Caitlin took them to another room, and if planned, steps were heard coming from the cortex.

Detective West ran right to his son, while she and Gypsy stood by Cisco’s side.

\- What the hell happened!? Where is Caitlin? Why are you two here? – he yelled at them

\- You don’t yell detective West, I’m not allowing you disturb my patients – at Caitlin’s words the detective stilled – Wally was attacked by robot-bees that were stealing his powers, he’ll be fine because Cisco, Lisa and Leonard save him just in time. – at those words the detective’s expression turned incredulous

\- And where is my other son? Why are you working with these criminals? – he demanded on a quieter voice this time

\- Barry was saved by them too, he went under the same treatment. Cisco left the criminal on the hospital with one of your colleagues. Lisa as I told you helped and now stabilized Cisco, and Gypsy had something to help him out so I would treat them with more respect. You are not allowed to see Barry for the moment – she said coldly

Detective West was about to reply angrily, but got called and had to leave.

Cisco regained his colors and woke up, just to see he had Gypsy at one side and Lisa at the other, looking at him worried. Oh shit, he was so screwed.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t have a heart attack this time. He knew, because he didn’t have the now known pain associated. He just passed out. While he came back to consciousness, he could feel he was wrapped at someone –Barry for sure- and that he was cold. Not as much as before, and having Barry in his arms helped to raise his temperature a bit. When he opened his eyes, he encountered the image of a sleeping Barry, and the typical sparks were barely there, too weak compared to usual. That worried him, he needed to ask Barry what was going on, but he moved him and he didn’t woke. Mildly as a joke, but honestly because he really wanted, he kissed Barry.

The magic work.

\- Hello, Sleeping Beauty – he said teasingly

Barry smiled through a painful expression

\- You aware that makes you my prince, right? Oh! – something occurred to him- that makes you my really _blue prince_ , oh _Gosh_ , I’ll be the envy of every girl in the world – he ended up entertained.

He looked aside considering, perfect serious mask on.

\- I’m too old to be a prince, I think I would be a King. And Sleeping Beauty wasn’t blond – he stated plainly

Barry laughed at that. But cut himself abruptly when he realized something, maybe he was upset at the comment on his hair-

\- Oh my, you are cold. I’m sorry, I’ll fix it.- he said looking worriedly

\- What? – he meant to ask about how he pretended to fix it, but couldn’t. He just watched Barry close his eyes and suddenly, the sparks were the strong ticklish sparks he knew from before. – What did you do? – he asked frowning

\- I disconnected myself from the speedforce to avoid being robbed of my powers, now I connected again so we can share energy more efficiently.

\- How… did you learn to do that? – it was quite surprising to be honest

\- I learnt a lot being trapped in the speedforce, you should have seen me when I was just returned. – at the last words he dropped his view and his eyes looked clouded. When he was sad, his eyes looked gray.

\- Hey, Barry, look at me. I’m here to help you. You’re not alone – he said looking at him right in the eyes, and the light went back in them at his words.

\- Thank you Len. For saving me, for saving my brother – he was about to denied but Barry didn’t let him – What happened with the Mad Hatter?

\- I hit him until he was bleeding and _someone_ whisked me away – he said upset.

\- Well that’s good. I would have been really upset if you ended up killing him – Barry replied in serious tone

\- Well I _am_ angry. He shot my cold gun dead and I ended up freezing that big robot

\- You what again!? Your meta powers expressed at the stress! How did it feel? – Barry was a bit thrilled by the idea

\- Horrible, I thought you might die, I could feel your energy fading and I thought I wasn’t going to be able to protect you without my gun – Barry cut him with a kiss, because as he latter realize, je unconsciously dropped the temperature around them.

\- I see you’re already working on stabilize each other – Caitlin said amused

Len thought Barry would jump nervous, but if anything, the speedster hugged him tighter. He didn’t make any ashamed face either. That made something purr inside him, that Barry seemed so natural with him now.

\- Stabilize each other? – Barry asked

\- Oh, yeah! I discovered that Leonard stabilizes you too! That’s why you don’t freeze to death with him and he can leave hickeys on you, and that’s also the reason of the sparks even when you got disconnected of the speedforce. And before you ask, yeah, I figured you did it. Smart move, by the way, that’s maybe the reason Wally didn’t lose his powers either.

\- How’s my brother? – Barry asked concerned

\- Don’t worry, he’s fine. Nothing that a speedster solution and some calorie bars can’t fix. – she winked at him – Uh, Joe came, he made a bit of hell, then he got called in duty.

Caitlin changed his “speedster solution” while they were talking, and checked both of their temperatures. Len looked worried at Barry, but he shrugged and winked at him.

\- How are Lisa and Cisco? – Barry asked

\- Oh dear, that’s something else. Gypsy came and Lisa gold-ed her feet to the ground and then helped me stabilizing him and moving you two. Cisco woke after fainting of tiredness and now is in a lot of trouble with the girls staring at him – she chuckled

\- Who’s Gypsy? – Len asked curious

\- Uh, she’s a meta from another earth who has the same abilities as Cisco… well, she is the best at her job, and Cisco had to fight her to death so she would pardon a friend of us… he was new at his powers at the time and he was pretty afraid, but he defeated her after all, then she was mind controlled by Grodd- before Barry could babble anymore, Caitlin cut him

\- Don’t get him bored Barry, you two should sleep, and I should avoid Iris getting here because I think I heard her steps – she finished with a frown

\- Let her come, I don’t care – Barry said with a sleepy voice

Len and Caitlin looked in amazement before she left and Len wrapped himself to the speedster.

They barely managed to get asleep, when they heard the explosion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the beautiful people who leave reviews: I live thanks to you. Hahah, THIS lives thanks to you. I'm late again, this time because "life" hit me and also because I started to read the comics from the very first edition, it's hilarious.  
> And my, my, my... 1355 hits... that's cool, for me at least. I encourage you to leave comments because I love them, and because I dare you to guess what happened at the end.


	7. Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craziness is confusing.

Barry disappeared after shouting Len to stay, it would only take a minute. But the scene in front of him took a bit more to process. Iris had shot, Lisa too, and Cisco made a shot of his vibe to stop it and somehow it all blown up.

When he stood in front of Iris after disarming her and throwing her out of the blast, he looked at her disappointed while the rest of his friends finished to fall in the other side of the room.

\- What the hell is wrong with you!? Why did you shoot?!

\- What now, you are protecting those criminals? And why are you blond?– she said with poison in her voice

\- You could have _killed_ one of them. _That_ would make _you_ a criminal. So think your words before they leave your mouth, and get out of here. – he pointed out

\- I can’t leave my brother with this… people – Iris replied angry

\- I’ve got this Barry, I can’t feel the cold but I can see the freeze getting to the window so, he needs you.

Barry noted then that Cisco, Lisa and Gypsy were shivering, and zoomed to the room Len was.

\- I thought you were gonna keep the bed warm for me while I was gone- he joked

Len –who could barely move on his frozen condition- rolled his eyes. He instantly recovered movement when Barry wrapped himself to his body.

-You are _funny_ , ain’t you? – He smirked at him – maybe I should cool your heat down, uh?

-Well if that was your intention, mission accomplice.  But you know I’m pretty good at heating you up, if you want – he ended the sentence looking at his lips, then he wet his own and seemed to reconsider- You were wrong, you know? – That caught Len distracted

-Me? Wrong? What about? – he closed and opened his eyes thinking

-Sleeping Beauty _was_ blonde. You said she wasn’t. Maybe you confused her.

Len sighed exasperated and rolled his eyes, which Barry seemed to find incredibly adorable because he literally had heart-eyes and then he kissed him.

\- Don’t frown Len – he laughed

\- Then who’s the lady with black short hair and medieval dress that always appeared sleeping inside of a crystal coffin in the cover of fairytales?

\- That’s Snow White!! Don’t you remember the dwarfs!? – Barry put his arms at each side of Len’s face so he could look at his eyes directly

\- _That_ would explain my confusion… - he said looking aside – What was the explosion?

\- Uh, Iris shot at Lisa and Gypsy so Lisa shot back and Cisco tried to stop everything with his vibe but somehow it caused an explosive reaction. My guess is that something in the air of the lab acted as catalyzer but I should get some sample to prove-

\- I get it, _chill_ kid. I guess if you’re back then my little sister isn’t in danger, right? – Barry nodded- Then let’s get back to sleep.

Barry laid and closed his eyes obediently.

\- What? Not “Good night” kiss? – Len asked with a raised eyebrow

\- You are a romantic – Barry kissed him

\- And you love it – Len closed his eyes and embraced Barry tightly

 

* * *

 

Caitlin was barely containing Killer Frost from coming out, the last thing she needed now was to cool the room, that would affect Wally’s recovery. There was also the issue with the rest of the people just warming up after Leonard’s reaction to be distanced from Barry.

\- Iris, you’re allowed here only if you keep quiet and let your brother rest. And definitely you’re not allowed to get close to the other three people in this room.

\- Why isn’t Barry here? – she asked instantly

\- Are you gonna be quiet or do I have to kick your ass out of my med-bay? – Caitlin was losing it

Iris was about to reply but she closed her mouth and took a seat beside her brother’s bed. She was really angry, but seemed to be wise enough to know better than to ignore Caitlin’s warning.

Cisco fainted in Gypsy’s and Lisa’s arms, they still were wary about each other but for Cisco, they would work together. So they put Cisco on a bed.

\- What’s wrong with him? Is this just him being too tired? – Lisa asked Gypsy

\- No. This is something else… At first I thought it was just tiredness, but that would have been fixed with what I did to him. – Gypsy replied sounding concerned

Lisa seemed to relax a bit around her after that, and then asked more sincerely

\- What can we do to help him? – she fixed her light blue eyes on Gypsy’s to show her she was really as concerned about Cisco as she was

Caitlin arrived next to them that moment.

\- Relax, I’m running tests to discover how to help him better, we must let him rest for now.

Cisco’s phone alerted them of a robbery in a bank with a hostages situation, and Caitlin wanted to pass out. Or freeze everything. She raised her hands in exasperation.

\- What’s that, doctor? – Lisa asked her

\- There’s a robbery in a bank, they took hostages and there’s shooting. I’ll wake up Barry. – she sighed, but before she could walk, Lisa took her wrist.

\- No, he has to be here for my brother. I’ll go.

\- What would you do alone in there? – Caitlin asked with a frown

\- Who said anything about she being alone? Cisco would hate if I was here and let his city fall while he was hurt. I’ll go with her. – Gypsy nodded towards Lisa.

Caitlin gave them comms and they were gone. She put an IV to Cisco and changed the pack of Wally’s speedster solution while talking to Lisa and Gypsy through. It took them little more than an hour, but while Gypsy silently took every hostage out, Lisa disarmed five of the seven thieves. The last two were more difficult to catch, but they worked together and accomplished it.

Wally woke and went home to rest, Iris left with him. When the girls got back, Caitlin was patching them up, when Cisco had convulsions, his eyes went white, and a breach was opened.

\- Shit – the three of them said at the same time.

Gypsy tried to close it, but she couldn’t

\- Gypsy please bring Barry and Leonard here – Caitlin said grabbing the Cold gun they kept in STAR Labs, and positioning herself besides Lisa who was aiming.

Black Siren appeared through the breach and “cried” her way to them, when Gypsy got back with the boys.

Barry quickly pushed her through the breach and it closed. Then, there was another breach and a boy appeared. Barry was fast enough the four first times, but then there was two breaches at the same time and even three. Luckily, Len was good enough to help.

\- We’ve got this girls, you try to focus on Cisco – Barry said while pushing someone to their breach

Len froze the floor where a speedster was running to punch him and she fall, so he took the opportunity to use the momentum and push her back to her breach.

\- Nice powers – Barry winked at him

Caitlin was doing her stuff while Gypsy came and went grabbing things and Lisa helped in whatever the others told her to do. Cisco looked more stabilized every minute and just as Barry and Len were trying to get people back in five breaches, they did it. They stabilized Cisco. But Barry paralyzed himself before hitting two guys who were falling to the floor just before the last breach closed.

The two guys were fighting, they had each other grabbed by the neck when they realized they were no longer where they were before and looked surprised at Barry who ran back to Len’s side instantly. One of them was nearly as tall as they were and was wearing a green tuxedo, glasses and a hat. The other was smaller had a tailed black tuxedo with a purple vest with fancy shoes and he just… seemed a penguin. Barry looked better at the guy in the green tuxedo, he reminded him of someone… oh!

\- Edward Nygma? In a green tuxedo? – Barry asked

\- Do we know each other? – Ed replied

Len looked wary at Barry

\- No, uh. But in this earth you are a CSI at GCPD, we meet in our CSI’s school days.

\- This “Earth”?! Where ARE we?!! – the smaller guy demanded

\- Well, Oswald, I don’t remember that guy and he knows my name, he said he knows “this earth” version of me who seemed to have elected my same career, which could only mean that he himself is a CSI beside having powers AND that the theory of the multiverse is real, and they know it for sure. – Ed explained plainly

\- Clearly they must be the responsible for us being here and they have brought people from others earths before. Well, that means that if I kill you here and go back to our real Gotham then they will never find your body and even if you come back to life it would be really difficult for you to go back.- Oswald replied and was about to extent his arms to strangle him again when a wall on ice appeared between them.

\- _Chill_ , you two. – Len said coldly

\- I bet you always wanted to do that! – Barry said while defrosting the wall by vibrating his hands.

Len just smirked in response. Oswald and Edward shared a look though the melting wall.

\- You two just keep your hands off of each other while we try to figure out how to send you back to your earth – Barry said firmly

\- They don’t seem to be friends – Ed said to Oswald

\- They have something of each other that they can’t actually hold – Oswald replied

\- Their hearts – Ed frowned

\- You certainly know the way to Ed’s if you’re doing riddles for him. Oswald, right? – Barry said extending his hand to him

\- Don’t call me that, I am the Riddler – Ed said in a dark voice

Len put himself in front of him to avoid him getting close to Barry.

\- Then I am Cold. Not so nice to meet you – Len said with a smirk

Oswald took Barry’s hand.

\- Everybody calls me the Penguin, and you are…?

Barry sighed because it seemed they were going to be passing though this with their aliases even though they were all showing their faces and Len and him were on STAR Labs sweatshirts and pants.

\- I’m the Flash. Those over there are Dr. Snow, Golden Glider, Gypsy and Vibe. Then, can I trust you to don’t kill each other while we try to figure out what’s going on?

\- What gets broken without being held? – Ed replied

\- A promise – Oswald replied

\- Gypsy, is there any chance you can let them in their earth? Nice to meet you, by the way. – Len asked

\- No, my powers are blocked somehow. – she answered

\- Seemed like Flash already knew it, uh? – Oswald said walking towards them – So, what are your powers?

\- I don’t see how telling you could be any good to the situation- Lisa said

\- Well, I’ve a genius IQ and he is a criminal mastermind, sure we can help – Ed replied getting close to them

\- Thank you Ed – Oswald said

\- It’s _Riddler_ , and _it’s not_ a compliment – Ed replied angry

Oswald and Len stared incredulous at him and Barry just sighed. Oswald took Cisco’s goggles.

\- So, he needs this to balance his pow- he was cut by Gypsy

\- Hey, don’t touch thos- and she was paralyzed when she accidentally touched Oswald’s hand

\- What is wrong with her? – Ed asked

\- She’s vibing Penguin – Caitlin replied

\- Cisco seems to be better by the way – Len commented while Gypsy was coming back from her trance

\- Uh… Now I see why you want to kill each other – Gypsy said – My powers are coming back as if it’s the first time I’ve got them, maybe Cisco is going through the same process and that’s what caused the breaches. Hopefully, we just need to rest and he would be capable to return these two villains to their earth.

\- Why do they want to kill each other? – Lisa asked

\- Because they love each other, but Riddler fell for a girl who looked just like the second person he killed and was afraid to kill her, so out of jealousy Penguin sent someone to kill her, Riddler found out and “killed” Penguin only for him to survive and come back to froze him and have him as center piece on his night club.

\- I don’t love him – Ed said in low tone

\- Yeah, you keep saying that to yourself, big boy- Gypsy palmed Ed’s arm and vibed him – uh, definitely, try to convince yourself. But you even drugged yourself to see him as a hallucination when you thought he was dead!

Ed was about to attack Gypsy for saying that out loud, but Lisa was fastest. In no time he had the guy immobilized in the floor.

\- Don’t you _dare_ to touch that girl – she said in her sweet menacing voice

Oswald took a seat and looked at the place while singing quietly.

\- Pour myself over him moon spilling in – Barry sang after Oswald in a louder volume

\- And I wake up alone … - both of them ended

\- I love that song! – Barry said

\- You are a great singer, Flash – Oswald replied

Gypsy laughed while Ed finished standing up and covering his face.

\- You know he imagined you singing that exact song? – she said to Oswald while pointing to Ed.

Oswald just smiled at her sweetly.

\- You look like an African penguin – Len pointed

\- The point? – Oswald replied

\- Those fall in love once in their lives-

\- Well I said I was no making that mistake again, I guess it fits – Oswald cut him – marine biologist?

\- No, but he’s a dork on everything ice-related – Lisa replied before his brother could said anything.

Unconsciously Len got a bit frosty, and Ed hide behind Caitlin.

\- Why is he afraid? – Lisa asked

\- What is strong enough to smash ships but fears the sun? – Ed answered

\- Remember I told you he got frozen? He’s still recovering from that, it affected his brain activity. But Ed, Dr. Snow could froze you too, you know…

He jumped away from Caitlin and Barry caught him before he could fall.

\- All right, it’s time for you to go and get some rest, I’ll stay here taking care of Cisco. Doctor’s orders.

\- Well I guess, that means you are all coming to sleep in my place – Barry said

\- We’re staying with Cisco and Caitlin – Gypsy said in her name and Lisa’s

Len jumped in Barry’s back and wrapped himself to the speedster, he opened his arms and in less than a second, took Ed and Os to his place.

He took the precaution of leaving them in the couch and left trash container at their sides just in case. They didn’t throw up, but they kinda fell on each other’s space for stability for several minutes. Which gave him and Len time to start making a really late dinner.

Ed presented himself in the kitchen and asked if could help (carefully away from Len though), Barry saw he was really talented so he left him and Len to worry about the food, while he showed Oswald the bathroom for him to take a shower and then he put himself to prepare “beds” for his guests. When they were all done and Oswald got out the bathroom, Barry couldn’t help himself.

\- Ow, you look so cute!! – he said and hugged Oswald at Flash speed.

Oswald was surprised, but hugged him back. Len and Ed weren’t doing so good though. They both were paralyzed at the scene and dropped the things they had in their hands (luckily just a knife and wood spoon, no food got wasted) and had shocked expressions in their faces. Len got frosty. Barry zoomed to his side.

\- Sorry!! I’m- I just – Penguins are adorable!! And he looks so much like one! And Len you know I’m a hugger, I even managed to hug Ollie!!! I’m sorry Oswald, I couldn’t help myself. – Barry babbled worried

Len calmed himself by having Barry close but grabbed him roughly and kissed him.

\- Don’t _ever_ do that again. If you need to hug someone you hug _me_. _Understood_?- he marked every word

\- It’s fine for me Flash. I’m not opposed to hugs when they come from people with _good_ intentions. – Oswald replied while sitting at the table.

Ed just stood there blinking for a moment. Barry served everything in a couple seconds and helped Ed to get seat.

\- Well now that we’re all calmed, _here’s the deal_ – Len got everyone’s attention- I can see you prefer to be in _your city_ to do your business, and I can relate, so you will have to agree to this _details_ of your promise. As you can see, there’s not more space here and no more beds, so you will have to sleep on that mattress Flash managed to arrange as a bed for you to share. And _don’t_ kill each other in the night. – he emphasized raising his eyebrows

\- Of course – they said and nodded at the same time.

\- Then, let’s eat! – Barry said cheerfully eating some energy bars before to not eat everything Ed and Len prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo late. But I started to watch Gotham and fell for it so much. And just love Penguin-Riddler dynamic (I just watched the 4th episode of season 4 (yeah, I watched all the seasons haha) ) and the villains in there.. in general. I mean, their Mad Hatter and the Alice virus is just soo cool! and this turned into some kind of crossover (?) sorry -not sorry- (yeah I know, I'm a criminal). But this won't affect the thing I had planned, it will make more sense in fact. So, tell me what you think. Ed and Ozzie will be gone next episode, but they will leave some marks.


	8. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why were they connected?

The food was perfect. And they had a lot of topics for conversation, like crime and crime solving. It was fun. When they finished, Barry showed Ed his closet for him to choose sleeping clothes and the bathroom for him to take a shower. When he got back, he saw Len helping Oswald with rolling his sleeves.

\- I’m sorry Mister Penguin for the clothes being too long for you, I mean you look adorable on that black pajama, that’s why I hugged you, but I guess it must be uncomfortable for y-

\- Is he always like that? – Oswald asked Len

\- Every single day – Len answered faking an exasperated expression

They laughed and Barry blushed so he covered his face and raced to clean the dishes in the kitchen.

\- He’s the cute one. I get why you fell for him – the Penguin said, then yawn.

Barry, who had cleaned everything at flash’ speed jumped.

\- Oh, right!! Toothbrush for you two! I’ll be back in a sec! – He nearly forgot he didn’t have more than the blue and red ones.

The cards Len and Oswald had in the table flew everywhere  and more so when, literally a second latter Barry was there with a green brush and a purple one. Len eyed him with a raised eyebrow, while Oswald was trying to fix his hair. Barry raced to leave the green brush in the bathroom and the purple one in Oswald’s hands, then gathered all the cards.

\- Here, it was just a second, right? – he said to Len

\- A second or not, Scarlet, you’ll have to vibrate for me to compensate it – Len said with a purr

Barry was as red as his suit, and wished Ed could be faster on the bathroom to disappear in there.

\- So, how long have you guys, a superhero and supervillain, been a couple?

\- We’re not a couple – A week – Len and Barry said at the same time

Oswald looked confused from one to the other, and Ed got out of the bathroom.

\- Hey Flash, do you have a girlfriend hiding somewhere? There’s woman’s clothing in your closet– Ed asked

\- No, those are mine – Len answered with his teasing tone

\- Don’t make it sound like a lie, Len – Barry said angrily

Ed stopped drying his hair with the towel to look as confused as Oswald. Barry raised his hands in exasperation.

\- I was trapped in the speedforce, while Len was trapped on the time stream –or time something-, those are interdimensional spaces, Vibe had to bring me back and when he did it, that caused a disruption in the space Len was in and he got out, back to the team he saved. When they were on a mission, he got punched by a metahuman who turned him into woman so his team sent him here so we could help him at STAR Labs. After he changed back, the molecular stress and the exposition to… we don’t know clearly yet but let’s just say, to the speedforce… made his metahuman gene to express so that’s why he has powers now, which are quite new. The thing is, we stabilize each other. If I’m too far, he froze. Or worst, he could have a heart attack.

\- Well, THAT’s a lot to take in – Oswald said, and went to the bathroom to wash his teeth.

Ed stared at him thinking. Len walked towards the bathroom to wait for Oswald to get out, and Barry didn’t know what to do with himself.

\- Then why did you let him kiss you? – Ed asked

\- He steals what he wants – he answered resigned

\- So … if you could help him that means … you could help me to get my intelligence back! – He asked at Barry exited

\- Oh? Aren’t you at you 100%? – Barry asked

\- Nah, he’s still recovering from being frozen, that’s why I haven’t killed him yet. I prefer him to live knowing he’s not the Riddler – Oswald said walking towards the mattress.

\- Well, yeah, Ed, we _can_ total- he was cut by Ed’s wide eyes, so he looked in the same direction.

It was the bathroom. Well, not the bathroom, but in that direction, everything was frozen. So he said goodnight and raced to the bathroom, where Len was looking at the frozen water like if it insulted him. He was completely undressed, and Barry turned blushing.

\- Are you going to help me or what? – Len asked – You know, don’t. I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want.

Barry turned surprised by his words, and then resolved he undressed. He entered to the shower and hugged Len from behind, then he started vibrating. He rested his hands over Len’s abdomen, and traced the scars there.

\- I want. I just… You’re not the only one hard to catch, you know? – his voice sounded distorted for the vibrations.

Len laughed and tilted his head back. That action exposed his neck, and Barry took the opportunity to kiss him there. He didn’t bite, Len would carry a hickey for days if he did.

\- Now who’s the thief, uh? – Len asked turning to face Barry.

The kid was entirely red, but determined, those green eyes were shining with speedforce and resolution. It was a gorgeus look. He kissed him relentlessly, and grabbed him by the hair tightly while put his other hand in the small of Barry’s back to pull him closer, and the water defrosted.

\- Seems like we broke the ice – Barry chuckled

Len stayed silent watching Barry’s blissed expression under the water, his hair darker and falling on his face, then his neck. Then took a step back and looked the speedster’s naked body for the first time (He saw him before in only his boxers, but this was different). This time, he could have time to rest his eyes in every one of Barry’s muscles. And the speedster, always so fast, opened his eyes afraid after Len took distance. He was feeling insecure, Len would put money on it. But then he realized what he was doing, and he imitated him. That was his time to close his eyes. His scars, mostly covered in tattoos always made him uncomfortable when he was on display like this. But Barry put a gentle hand on his face and didn’t say a thing. Soon he could feel soft lips kissing the middle of his chest, then a bit to the left, right where the heart is supposed to be, but where he had cigarette scars covered with snowflakes. And he didn’t feel the urge of punch Barry or kill him. He didn’t want to push him and run away from this place. In fact, there wasn’t a place he would rather stay… like, forever. There, under the water with Barry cupping his face with one hand, kissing every scar (or tattoo, he considered later), his other hand pulling him closer while he vibrated.

He took some shampoo and massaged Barry’s hair, which won him a laugh. But the speedster never stopped kissing his body. In fact, he just kept kissing lower on his torso, until he got to the abdomen and had to get on his knees. And Len could feel it would be the death of him. He would have a heart attack just by the view. But then Barry kissed right over the inguinal ligament and he could come just for that. His mouth was so close from where he really wanted it. Barry stopped the vibrations on his face and somehow managed to keep vibrating the rest of his body, then looked at him with a devious smirk and he answered with a raised eyebrow.

\- You wouldn’- _“t do it_ ”- Oh my God – he moaned instead, the speedster sucked the head of his dick and let it go with a pop.

\- Shhh! Not so loud, we’ve company – Barry said playfully. – And how rude – he ended with a scowl.

\- What? – he couldn’t help his frown.

\- I’m not _God_ , I’m _Barry_ – he said lustfully.

He was about to reply, but Barry didn’t let him. He ran his tongue all over his member, from base to tip, then sucked.

\- Oh my… Barry – Barry looked him approving and semi-laughing, and he was mesmerized at the view, but then the speedster started vibrating his throat and he lost it – Barry!

He took Barry’s hair tightly while trying to endure a bit more, but after a couple minutes he was done deep in Barry’s throat. Barry stood and hold him, while doing a fast job on himself with a vibrating hand. Len was lost in paradise with his orgasm and Barry’s moans in his ear. He didn’t even notice how Barry took them both out of the bath, dried their bodies and got them into bed. He just wrapped himself to the speedster in mid-slept state and humming “I don’t know why, but I guess, it has something to do with you”

 

* * *

 

They were giving their backs to each other, as far in the mattress as they could, shivering for the cold that wasn’t “Cold’s” fault anymore, it was just the weather.

So of course, they were in the middle of a fight for the covers when they heard it. Clearly a moan, quite loud because they could hear it over the sound of the shower “Barry!”, and they froze on their spots. Ed could feel Oswald taking fetal position, surely ashamed, and decided to stop fighting. After all, the fight made them gather some heat. They fell asleep shortly after that.

 

* * *

 

 _Dangerous, your love is always dangerous. And now I’m lost in us, we’re living on a lying trust_ … The voice of Barry singing woke him. But Barry was sleeping. Barry was _singing_ while asleep. And he was doing it quite good. The speedster was so damn impressive. He would never stop being amazed by him. He saw the clock, 8:45 am. Good time to get up and prepare things for their guests.

He kissed his Sleeping Beauty, just because he could. Barry opened his eyes and smiled.

\- Hi there, Sleeping Beauty. Good sleep? – he said teasing.

\- Hi Snow White – Barry replied playfully – The best sleep.

\- You were singing while asleep.

\- I what? Is that even possible? Ok, maybe isn’t so weird, I mean if you can talk while asleep, or can sleep-walk then sure you can sing, right? What was I singing? Oh my God, was it something embarrassing? – Len cut Barry’s babbling because he could feel the nervous energy he was expelling

\- Chill, it was something like “ _Dangerous, your love is always dangerous. And now I’m lost in us, we’re living in a lying trust… I don’t know why, but I guess, it has something to do with you…_ ” – when he realized the face Barry was making, something was… oh! The little rogue! – You _faked_ your nervous energy to _make me_ sing to you!? – Barry didn’t say a thing, he just smiled brightly at him – You are more of a _rogue_ than you apparent. Maybe we should go to a date tonight at mafia’s district.

\- You sing better than me! Can you blame me for wanting to hear you? – He said and zoomed over the room and the bathroom to get ready – I’ll start breakfast, be quick!

He considered froze Barry’s feet to the floor to keep him waiting and avoid the mess the speedster would do in the kitchen, and the food more certainly they would be lacking after Barry burned it all.

To his surprise, Barry was toasting bread perfectly, and making coffee without trouble. When he got close, Barry made a “shhh” sign with his finger, then pointed to Edward and Oswald’s direction. Then, he understood why Barry was shoving him his phone with a grin. The Riddler was spooning the Penguin, and they looked peacefully asleep. Barry wanted a photo, the little rogue. And damn, that was his kind of mission, so he smirked, checked if the phone was on silent mode, and took photos from every angle. He went to Barry and helped with the omelets, which smell woke the sleepy villains.

Ed would have get stick in the roof if he would be slimmer with the jump he did. Oswald gave him a disapproving look.

\- You!- Ed was cut right away from Oswald

\- Don’t you _dare_ blaming _me_ , _you_ were the one hugging me FROM BEHIND, ED!. Now, what does _that_ mean, uh? – he said with a devilish smirk.

Ed just ran to the bathroom.

\- Ed! I left clothes for you in there!! – Barry shouted on his direction and passed the TV’s control to Oswald.

After the breakfast, and in casual clothes all of them (Penguin looked just adorable because everything was too large for him), they walked to Jitters for coffee and then to the labs. Or at least, that was the plan. Simple. But there was an eternal queue due to an entire class of girls asking for all the types of coffee. Barry was tempted on helping the staff at super-speed, but there was just too many people in there paying attention to them to just run his way into helping. In fact, some of the girls went to Oswald and Barry admiring their clothes and focusing on how cute Oswald looked. He gave them a really sweet smile and Barry blushed, the temperature dropped and Ed gave a killing look to the girl who was taking Oswald’s arm.

\- Oh my God!! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you had a boyfriend!! Of course a guy as cute as you wouldn’t be alone. I’m sorry! – She said looking from Oswald to Ed.

None of them said a word to Barry, because he was ignoring everything to focus on Len and that spoke for itself. The girls left running and suddenly was their turn in the queue so Oswald couldn’t cope with his confusion at Ed’s actions and the girl’s words.

When they got in STAR Labs, Caitlin was sleeping in the cortex’s table and the situation on med bay changed. Now Lisa was the one in the bed and Gyspsy and Cisco were the ones holding her hands at each side. Len was about to demand answers about her sister being connected to monitors, but before he could say a word, someone stood in front of him and made him shut.

\- Don’t you _dare_ waking them Lenny! – she looked like a gold goddess. She had a white dress and her hair was floating around her face.

\- What’s going on Lise? – Len was shocked at the view of his ghostly sister. Barry took his hand to calm him.

\- She’s a meta now, Len.

\- Quite accurate, Barry. Don’t worry brother, I’ll be fine.

\- But what happened? Is Cisco ok?- Barry asked

\- Yeah… about Cisco, the thing that had him as he was… was me not being a meta – Barry and Len were confused- it’s difficult to explain, Gypsy’s the one who knows the most of it. The thing is, we’re a pack, all three of us. Soul bonded or something. It was time for us to be together, and when we finally did, the energy needed to be stabilized somehow, because we didn’t know and we were unconsciously fighting it. But Gypsy and I felt the need to be close to Cisco and to help him, so we kissed him, and he got better but the energy liberated in our realization got my meta gene to activate and… here I am.

\- The girls told me what happened. I must be good enough now to take those two to their earth. - Cisco said as soon as he woke

\- No! you need more rest! – Gypsy and Lisa said at the unison.

\- So you are soulmates, the stories my mother told me were true after all… - Oswald said with a thoughtful expression

\- We all are - Gypsy said, and now everyone stared at her really confused at the discovery

\- Care to elaborate, Gypsy? – Len asked seriously.

\- It can’t be _all_ of us – Ed said crossing his arms in front of him, defensive posture.

\- What she says is the whole truth and nothing but the truth – Cisco said with a reassuring hand on Gypsy, and Lisa positioned herself supporting-ly by their side – While I was off balance I felt like I needed them, and somehow, they got here. When we finally got reunited It was like getting my powers all over again, because we were reborn due to our partner getting her own powers for the first time. She always had the meta gene, but she wasn’t exposed to the energy the particle accelerator expelled, so she had to be triggered by something else. That something else turned out to be us, her soulmates. – He seemed tired, but somehow happy.

\- The Riddler and The Penguin are soulmates. – Gypsy said and somehow looked a bit sad for a moment. Then, she looked determined and looked at Barry and Len – And you two, Cold and Flash.

\- We’re not even from this earth, how could you ever think that? It’s crazy, impossible, and I don’t- Ed was cut.

\- Don’t love me – finished Oswald for him looking something in between sad and disappointed.

Len and Barry just stared to each other without knowing what to say, what to think, what to look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, but life happened and I know it doesn't matter in here but it caught me and I couldn't write. Ed and Ozzie will be leaving next chapter I think, now that everything will be chaos ...  
> Tell me if you're reading this, and I'll keep posting (basically I need someone to remind me to pass the story from my mind to the archive haha)

**Author's Note:**

> My, my, I just wondered if I was capable of expressing this kind of ideas in English. Well, you tell me.  
> It wasn't my intention for Len to spent so much time with the Legends on this fic but I needed to explain what happened and it just was so much fun to put the other heroes and villains in this weird reality they landed on.  
> I'm not one of writing long fics, but for this one, I think it would be a slow painful - but wonderful- process.  
> Hope someone reads it and comment what think of it.


End file.
